Howling at the moon
by Tomoko Kobayashi
Summary: Inuyasha has been cheating on kagome with kikyou for a long time. Fed up Shippou asks a young wolf prince to come to kagomes aid. Will kouga's family approve of the human miko in their sons den?
1. In shippous hands

Hello everyone ^.^ First off I'd like to explain something... I used to write the fanfiction of Ookami to miko... But my computer got infected by a virus and I had to wipe it clean :(... I lost word processor and I couldn't find it for awhile in fact I still haven't found it so I'm just using open office. I may finish writing Ookami to miko but I like this story much better. Anyway Please accept my apology and I hope you will also enjoy this story.

Howling at the moon

Chapter. 1

'In Shippou's hands.'

Shippou grumbled and snuggled into Kagomes' shirt contently. He had been there all night while she cried over Inuyasha meeting Kikyo again. Their visits have been more and more frequent, and everyone was beginning to notice. Shippou's eyes opened slightly and he looked up at kagome's sleeping face. Sadness and pain was spread over her pretty features.

His heart clenched, He had always seen her as a mother and now that she was in this state because of Inuyasha he just couldn't stand it anymore something had to be done shifting his weight around Shippou made it out of Kagome's sleeping bag. Tiptoeing across the campsite, weary of inuyasha's hearing abilities he slipped off into the night to find some help.

He traveled swiftly using his fox magic to outsmart many lesser demons in his path. The terrain around him changed from tall forest trees to high rocky jagged cliffs. No normal human would dare climb these mountains and Shippou knew exactly why, for he was In wolf territory now and the dangers around him increased with every step. But his mind was set on the most important mother figure in his life. Kagome.

Howls where heard in the distance making the fur on his tale stand on end. He was close, and that drove his determination to it's fullest. Transforming into his floating pink form he flew over a few cliffs and caught sight of the dim glow on the horizon. '_Oh no! Its sunrise already! I have to hurry!" _He popped out of his flying form and landed effortlessly on the ground in full sprint.

Out of breath, dirty, sweaty and utterly exhausted he slowly ascended the last jagged cliff. To his horror he came face to face with a huge adult wolf. Quickly he tried to transform but to no avail, the wolfs jaws snapped shut on his bushy tail. Shippou let out a shriek and curled up into a ball, tears already forming in his green eyes. The wolf turned and ran toward the den skidding to a halt in the middle of a bunch of its fellow wolfs. They howled with happiness at the new catch of the day, they hadn't eaten for quite awhile. Just before one could take a bite a strong hand lifted shippou out of the wolfs grasp.

Slowly shippou opened his eyes to be greeted by bright blue ones. A big smile formed on his lips. " KOUGA!" He opened his arms with joy and laughed. "Eh? Your Kagome's Kit aren't you? Why are you in my den?" Kouga asked curiously. Shippou nodded. "uh-huh! I need your help kouga." By now the wolf leader had set the kitsune down, giving a few warning growls to the lesser wolves. "Is something wrong with MY Kagome? What did mutt-face do? I'll kill him!"

Kouga balled his fist with rage making shippou a little frightened to tell him. "I-I-Inuyasha has hurt kagome really bad... He keeps seeing kikyou, you know kagomes her reincarnation?" Kouga nodded indicating he was listening. "Well every time he goes to see her kagome cries and doesn't talk. She even runs off to her home and lately its been getting worse and worse... I'm scared that one day she isn't going to come back." Shippou took a deep breath and looked to the ground. "please kouga, If there's anything you can do. Please help me."

Kouga didn't know what to say, Kagome's Kit was coming to HIM for help and that was something he couldn't deny. "Of course I'll help! She is MY woman after all." He let out a laugh and looked to shippou. "You look exhausted you should rest, come with me." reaching down he picked up shippou and set him on his shoulder.

Honestly kouga had no idea how to hold a kit and this was the way he always saw kagome holding him. Walking through the cave's kouga asked a couple of the wolf tribesmen to bring shippou some of the fresh boar they had killed earlier.

Finally Kouga stopped and set shippou down on some fur blankets. "Now you rest here and bring up your strength while I go get Kagome." Shippou's eyes bulged. "But I want to go with you! I can't just stay here and wait." His tail puffed up and his chest swelled as he smacked his chest lightly with a balled fist. "I'm also trying to protect Kagome!" Kouga grinned at his braveness and knelt down on one knee. "Listen kit if I bring you back with me Kagome will just take you and not come back with me at all. With you here she has a really good reason to come back to my den."

Shippou shook his head and countered kougas idea. "Inuyasha would never let you take kagome." Kouga grinned. "Didn't you say mutt-face is being occupied by that dead woman? Shippou nodded. "Oh I get it kouga. So if inuyasha goes with Kikyou he won't be there to stop you!" Both of them laughed and kouga took shippous small hand and shook it. "Thanks kit for coming to me." Kouga smiled genuinely and stood up running out of the den. Shippou sat there star struck at his new hero.

After a few commands and threats Kouga left the den with Ginta and Hakkaku trailing behind destined to never catch him. His legs were swift and his heart was pounding out of his chest though it was not from running but rather the anxiousness to see kagomes beautiful face again. "Kouga! Slow down will ya!" Ginta yelled to him from afar. "No chance I'm going to see my kagome and there's nothing anyone can do to slow me down." He sped up enjoying the wind in his hair and the grass at his feet. He always felt alive when running and he had always loved going fast even when he was young.

Ginta panted heavily he was already tired and it looked to be hakkaku was the same. "Hey Hakakku do you think sister Kagome is actually going to come back to the den with us?" Hakkaku looked up at the sky in thought. "Well sister has always denied kougas advances so its really up in the air, I dunno what's gonna happen." Ginta joined Hakkaku in looking up through the thick forest. Dazed He slammed right into a tree making Hakkaku burst out into laughter. Ginta growled, embarrassed and lifted his fist to punch hakkaku until kouga's loud howl commanded them to speed up. Scrambling to his feet the to tired wolf demons started running again.

Yawning Kagome slid her arms (which had been resting under her pillow) to grasp shippou. Her blue eyes shot open when she felt the empty space. Frantic she rushed out of her sleeping bag and started trampling over the campsite. Sango jolted awake quickly and grabbed her hiraikotsu. Miroku on the other hand opened one eye slowly and yawned. He felt no evil aura so there was no reason for him to be alarmed.

"Kagome what on earth-" The young priestess quickly cut her off. "Shippous gone I can't find him anywhere!" Sango sighed and lowered her hiraikotsu. "Maybe he is relieving himself somewhere in the forest." Miroku added. "No." Kagome immediately cut in. "Hes always woke up with me on every morning plus I don't sense him anywhere. Not to mention he wakes me up every time he has to go." Sango looked to miroku. "Well Miroku, do you sense shippou close by?" Kagome stopped and looked to the monk hoping that her powers where failing her. His brow furrowed. " I do not lady kagome." Kagome's heart sank her little shippou was missing. Suddenly sango spoke up. "Hey where is inuyasha?" Everyone looked around the campsite suspiciously but the hanyou wasn't accounted for.

"Kikyou..." Inuyasha mumbled. He had snuck away early this morning to be with his beloved first love. He glanced down and grinned, her Long black hair cascaded down her milky white bare skin. They had just made love and inuyasha couldn't be happier. His eyes where glazed over with lust while kikyou slept soundlessly atop his chest.

The undead miko snuggled deeper into him. "mmm...Inuyasha. How I've missed you my love." Her hauntingly smooth voice danced around his dog-like ears. "As have I Kikyou." He wrapped his clawed hands around her small frame. "Are you going to talk to her today my love?" She asked. "Yes my love." he replied. "What happens If she says no...what will you do Inuyasha?" He thought for a moment then responded. "Even If she does It's none of her business. I run this pack and what I say goes." Kikyou didn't reply to that, but rather stayed silent relishing the fact that she had inuyasha again and her reincarnation did not.

Kagomes shoulders drooped when she saw inuyasha was gone again, and she knew where. "I'm going to find shippou with or without him." That was that, her voice was firm and full of authority. No one disagreed on her decision either. They where tired of inuyasha's crap and they wanted it to end.

Later they packed up and began traveling on the path they all thought was Shippou's. "How strong is the sent Kirara?" Kirara mewed solemnly, she was obviously missing the kit to. Sango knew how close Kirara and shippou are, sadly she stroked her large ear. "Its ok Kirara we'll find him."

The group traveled for what seemed like hours until they reached a steep cliff. "Kirara stop here." Sango ordered the transformed cat. She landed and allowed all riders to slip of her back easily. Soon after she transformed back into a small kitten like demon. "Kirara looks so tired..." Kagome commented sadly. "How are we going to cross this? I don't want to push her."

Right as she asked a whirlwind appeared and out popped Kouga immediately grasping Kagome's hands. "No need my love I'll carry you across."  
>"Oh hi kouga..." He noted the sadness in her voice and put a hand to her cheek, softly he stroked it. "What's wrong my love?" Kagome of course ignored his words of admiration and sniffled. "Shippou's gone we can't find him and god knows where Inuyasha is." Kougas brow furrowed. '<em>Damn that mutt always hurting my kagome. Its time I take her under my protection.' <em>Kouga's thoughts where interrupted by Kagome's soft sobs. "Don't cry! I know where Shippou is." He said frantically.

"You do!" Everybody said in unison. "Yea he's at my den, one of my wolfs found him clinging to my tribes cliff. So I took him in. Hes should be all fed and cleaned up by now." What came next didn't only shock Kouga but everyone else in the clearing as well. Kagome's small arms wrapped around his frame in a thankful notion. "Thank you kouga thank you so so much!" Her words made him smile a cocky smile. " I don't know how I will repay you." Kouga grin got bigger and then spoke. "Well there is one way." The young girl looked up into his eyes. "Hows that?"

Sango readied her weapon, she knew all to well how men where like and she wouldn't hesitate to sedate the wolf if he where to try anything. "Come with me to my den?" Kagome immediately nodded and agreed. "Yes of course." Slowly she let go of Kouga and dried her eyes. "Just let me get my thing's ready. 

When she went to get her things Kouga walked over to the monk and slayer. "Wheres the mutt?" He asked quiet enough so Kagome couldn't hear. Both of them shook their heads. "We're not sure but I bet he's with Kikyou." Miroku answered.

"I see. Well let him know that kagome will now be under my protection and she will be in no need of his." Both blinked at him. "Kouga we're coming to, we are not just going to let our friend run off with you." Sango agreed with miroku's statement Kouga must be crazy if he thought they where going to let him take her.

"I understand you care for Kagome but remember the last time you ran off with her? She was involved in a war with you and the birds of paradise." Sango quietly added.

Kouga scratched the back of his head. "That war is over and we are not in another. Plus who is going to tell dog breath shes with me huh?" Both shook their heads. "We're not leaving her alone."

Kouga's frustration grew and he balled his fist. "Look I love that woman and I would never harm her or let others harm her. I want to show her I can protect her with all my heart and soul. If you come with me Inuyasha will come running to my den, probably in a fit and go around swinging that oversized sword around my tribemates. And I do not want any of them hurt."

Both of them stayed quiet. "All I'm asking for is a chance to be with Kagome just one chance." He was pleading. Something he has never done before. Kouga knelt down and crossed his right arm over his chest. "I give you my word that she will not be harmed." Sango was about to deny again but Miroku stopped her. "Maybe we should let him take her." Sango's aura flared and Miroku felt it. "Miroku!" Sango hissed. "Easy sango my dear think about kagome... do you really think she is in the mood to see inuyasha just yet? Plus..." Miroku locked eyes with kouga. "this could be good for her."

Kouga smiled and stood up. "So what are we going to tell Inuyasha hm?" Sango said still upset at the wolf. "That she's spending a relaxing vacation with hes arch enemy?" Miroku's eye had an evil glint and his lips spread into a smile. "Well I don't know what your talking about. Kirara took lady Kagome home this morning." Sango's eyes widened. "That's brilliant. He won't be able to tell because Kouga didn't come near the campsite so we can just travel back and hopefully Inuyasha won't be there. "So it's settled." kouga finally concluded. "Whats settled?" Kagome asked curiously, her oversized yellow back draped over her shoulder.

"Oh me and miroku have decided to go back and hunt down Inuyasha while you go gather Shippou." Kagome's eyes widened, they where going to leave here alone...with ...kouga? "But aren't you coming with me?" Sango shook her head. "If inuyasha finds out we're with kouga he will come and hunt us down and may possibly hurt one of Kouga's pack mates." Kagome nodded understanding, and frankly she didn't want to see Inuyasha right now anyway.

"You ready my love?" Kouga asked. "Mhm." lately Kagome had just seem to ignore all kouga's lovey dovey words. "Here let me hold this for you." He started to take the giant yellow pack off her back. Kouga swore every time he saw her wearing that she looked like a merchant. "Oh no you don't have to its really heavy." Kouga laughed. "Please." He lifted it effortlessly and put it to his back. "See light as a feather." She smiled genuinely and nodded. "Thank you kouga."

"KOUGGAAA!" Just then Ginta and Hakkaku burst through to the clearing panting and wheezing. "Finally!" Kouga said in a joking manner. "I thought you guys would never catch up, what took you so long?" Both of them sent glares to their leader. "Well if you would just slow down a little bit we could catch up!" Huffed ginta. Kouga shook his head. "Maybe you two need to speed up." Kagome walked toward Sango and Miroku. "Well Kagome this is goodbye for now, we shall meet again once you have shippou."Miroku's calm voice made kagome at ease. "I'll come back soon okay?" They nodded and then took their leave not before sango gave Kagome a big hug and one last secret warning glare at Kouga.

"Well up you go!" Kouga said cheerfully and lifted her in the bridal position. She blushed and protested. "I could walk you know. Or at least ride on your back you don't have to hold me like this." He shook his head. "You can't walk over cliffs and I'm holding your pack on my back. Also..." He gave her a cocky wolf smile. "A princess should be handled more delicately." Her face turned a crimson red making the two wolfs in the back whisper devilish things.

End of Chapter 1

Thank you for reading my first chapter! I will post more soon I promise! Please review. If I get some good one's I'll post the next chapter right away ;)


	2. Welcome to the den

**Authors note:** Thank you for reading my story! And a special thanks to my favorite 2 readers who actually took time to review. It's funny I see 2 people review and so many more put my story on there alerts. * Sad face * I had the urge to quit writing because not a lot of people reviewed...but I told myself so long as one person is reading and reviewing I will keep writing!

Anonymous Reviews: Now **Available!**

**Please review for me!**

**Pickles234:**Here's your update enjoy! Ty for reviewing.^.^

**mustacheman19:** I'm so glad you liked it so much! Here's another chapter I hope you love this one to!

"Howling at the moon."

Chapter. 2

'Welcome to the den.'

Their pace was steady and rather quiet. Kouga told her he wasn't going top speed because he was afraid of her having no air so ginta and hakkaku where running beside them the whole time. Kouga's mind swirled with thoughts of kagome in his den. What was he going to do? How was he going to get her to stay? He had no answers to these questions and that made him nervous.

After what seemed like forever to kagome they finally reached the den. Kagome squealed with delight when her eyes caught sight of shippou. "Shippou!" She yelled waving her arms, almost making kouga lose his balance. "Kagome!" Shippou yelled back bouncing up and down on the edge of the cliff. "Hey kid! Don't jump there your gonna fall!" Shippou scurried back and continued jumping until kouga reached the cliff. Launching himself into Kagome he clung tightly to her shirt. "Oh shippou! Where did you run of to?" Shippou cursed inwardly, he had no idea what to say so kouga spoke for him. "He said he went of for a drink and got lost. He caught scent of my wolves and came to me." Kagome's eyes narrowed suspiciously. Shippou wasn't the kind to go off alone in the forest at night. "Uh-huh..." Kagome agreed, shippou aware of her suspicion.

"well since your here would you like something to eat?" Kouga offered generously. To be honest he was nervous about getting her food. He hadn't spent many days with humans so he didn't know their lifestyles. Kagome thought for a second then nodded. "I was so worried about shippou I forgot to eat. Are you sure its ok kouga?" He nodded swiftly. "I'm not hungry kouga gave me meat." Shippou said happily at kagome. "Thank-you kouga I really do appreciate this." He shook his head. "its nothing kagome I wouldn't think twice about helping a friend of my mate to be." Kagome coughed and looked away in an awkward manner whilst shippou face palmed. Setting his clawed hand he pulled her close to him causing her to squeak. "Um, kouga what are you doing?" She felt his hand wrap around her waist. "Keeping you safe." Was all he said as they ventured into the western wolf tribes den.

As soon as they entered kagome knew why kouga was holding onto her, a lot of the wolfs and wolf demons where eyeballing her intensly. Whispers where heard all around the room. Some did not sound very friendly making kagome cling to kouga some more. One of the regular wolfs growled lowly at kagome snapping his jaws once. "STAND DOWN!" kouga yelled to it. Turning around the wolf ran away with its tail between its legs. Walking down just a bit farther to the hay bed he once threw kagome onto,, kouga turned to face his tribe.

"Listen up! I don't want any harm to come to kagome here. I'll kill any of you who try to take a bite!" Growls and grunts where heard all around. When kouga gave orders everyone knew not to disobey but still, kouga knew she couldn't leave his sight. "So kagome what do you like to eat?" Kouga said more calmly then usual.

"Well I like a lot of things really anything would be just fine." She paused for a second. "Oh, wait! I have some food in my bag I brought from back home." sliding the bag of kougas shoulder she set it on the floor and began rummaging making sure not to let kouga have a peek. "Lets see here... I think I brought it. Ah, here it is!" She pulled out a small packet of Raman. "Yay! Ninja snacks!" Shippou exclaimed with happiness. "Didja bring me something kagome did you, did you!" His green eyes where sparkling with excitement.

"Of course I did shippou here you go." She handed him one of his favorite candies, a lollipop." he took the candy immediately and tore open the wrapper and stuck it in his mouth. "thank you kagome, its so good!" shippou sat there in his own world while kouga looked on confused. "Whats is that kagome?" The aroma coming from the strange object was rather sweet.

"It spins!" Shippou exclaimed suddenly. "look kagome look! It spins when I press this." She smiled and gently took it from him. "And if you press this button see what happens?" She pressed it causing the lollipop to light up an assortment of rainbow colors. "wow that's amazing!" She handed it back to him happily, watching him play with his new toy and candy.

"That is amazing kagome." Kouga said shocked. "Where did you get that from?" Kagome bit here lip for a moment contemplating on what to say. "I got it when I went back home for a bit. I always bring everyone back a little something. Lollipops have been shippous favorite." He nodded and sat down next to her.

"So what did you get me?" He asked playfully. Her eyes widened, she had never thought about getting kouga something. "Um-uh... I well..." The young miko then began to dig through her large pack. "Haha! Kagome It's alright I know you didn't get me anything." She shook her head no. "I know I probably have something. Do you like sweet things?"

Kagome had no idea what a wolf demon would find interesting but she was damn sure she would find something.

"Actually, he does." Kagome stopped digging to see who was speaking to her. Her mouth dropped open at the woman standing before her. She was gorgeous! Her hair was a curly chestnut brown while her eyes where a shimmering violet color. Her skin was flawless and her body looked perfect! The only odd thing kagome found about her is that's she was wearing a kimono and not armor like the other wolf demons.

"Hello little miko I've heard so much about you." She smiled a flawless friendly smile at kagome making the young miko blush. "N-n-nice to meet you to..." kagome felt dumb, she was making herself look like a fool. The tall wolf demoness ran her fingers through her curly hair. "Don't worry I don't bite like the other wolves here." Kagome nodded. "My names Hiroko. I'm kouga's big sister." Kagome looked to kouga then to Hiroko then back at kouga.

"I know I know we look nothing alike right?"  
>"None at all." Kagome said with a giggle. "That's because shes not my sister." Kougas voice sounded a little more agitated. "Oh come now kougi kun we've been together all our lives. You call all the other wolf demons your brother and sisters." kouga growled. "None of them annoy me like you do." Hiroko turned to kagome. "Kouga doesn't like me because I choose not to take him as my alpha leader." Kouga snorted. "You don't take anyone as your alpha." Kagome stayed silent through their arguments feeling it was not her place to intervene. "And I see nothing wrong with that." Hiroko finally stated. "I'm sorry kagome but I have to cut this conversation short. I'll be seeing you." Kagome smiled. "It was nice to meet you." Hiroko nodded and turned to leave.<p>

"Kougi kun?" Kagome said while stifling a giggle. Kouga groaned. "not you to!"

"I can't help it, it's just so adorable." Kouga rolled his eyes while Kagome calmed down "Can I ask you something kouga?"  
>"sure anything my love." Again kouga noted her ignoring his words of love and it pained him. "Why was she wearing a kimono when everyone else is wearing armor?" Kouga scratched the back of his head. "well...She has a facination with humans. She never really spends time with the tribe. She only comes back to help build." Kagome blinked. "Build? What does she build?"<p>

Kouga shrugged. "Tunnels and stuff. Hiroko has an affinity with the earth so she can moved rocks and make caves." Kagomes eyes widened. "That's amazing! Do other wolfs have affinities?" Kouga smiled at her curiosity for his tribe. "Sometimes. Affinity usually shows in the more powerful wolves"

Kagome giggled. "Like you?" He countered her giggle with a chuckle . "Yea my affinity is wind." Kagome thought for a moment about all the times when she saw kouga running in a tornado. "mhm, I can see that. I kind of wish I had an affinity."

He snorted. "Isn't being a miko with the power to see shards enough?" When he glimpsed her face he wish he hadn't said the words.

"I can see shards yes and I may even have decent healing abilities." She paused. "However even with these abilities I'm lacking. Everyone is so powerful and I'm usually in the way. Sure I can see jewel shards but what good will that do me when the jewel is gone? And a lot of people know how to heal better than me.." She sighed and he quickly pulled her into an embrace.

"Kagome you don't have to have special powers to be powerful. Your spirit and loyalty makes you strong. Even If you can't see jewel shards or heal people your still one hell of a shot with a bow."

This made her grin, boldly she snaked her arms around him and hugged back. "Thank you kouga, but I still wish I where stronger." When she said those words something struck kouga, a brilliant idea formed in his mind. Pulling her away his sparkling blue orbs peered into hers.

"Then let me train you." She was stunned. "Eh? Train me?" He stood up with her and took her hands in his. "If you where to stay with me for a bit I could train you in many forms of combat. It's perfect."

Kagome pulled kougas arms off from around her waist. "No its not Inuyasha would never go for it. Plus I'm sure inuyasha could train me." Anger bubbled through kouga but he fought it down. "Inuyasha doesn't know good hand to hand combat. I've seen him when he fight without that sword. He flails about with no structure."

Kagome thought for a moment, she always thought inuyasha was good at fighting with his hands. "A style like inuyasha's would not suit you anyway." Her eyes narrowed. Was he saying she doesn't have what it takes? "And whys that?" The venom in her voice made him put his hands up in defense. "Because he goes of his half demon brute strength and if your facing a large opponent you want to know the best and fastest way to take him down." She nodded her head understanding. "Will you let me train you?" Shaking her head she spoke. "Right now I can't give you that answer kouga. Not until I see inuyasha again at least." He let it be for now but he was determined to make her stay.

**Authors note:**

**Well another chapter done. Thank you for the 2 amazing people who took the time and care out to review my last chapter!**

**I'll write some more as soon as possible. **

**p.s sorry if this chapter is short. I wanted to get one out before I go to the doctors ;-;**


	3. Beat the heat

**Authors note: **So It's already time for chapter 3! woot! I was going to wait awhile before writing but I honestly have nothing to do. Plus I'm to scared to sleep...doctors visit and all... ;-;...

**Koga'sbabygirl:** Aww thanks so much your so nice 3. You're part of the reason why I'm updating so fast! :D Well here's another chapter. Ty for reviewing 3!

"**Howling at the moon."**

**Chapter 3**

**'Beat the heat'**

Kagome watched the pot intently as she cooked the ramen. Kouga had been siting close by her the whole time. Every few seconds he would ask a question like, 'whats in that packet?' and 'how did you get that?'. Sure kagome didn't mind kouga's company but she wasn't completely comfortable with having him so close. "Kagome where do you live?" She stopped stirring the ramen and her eyes widened. '_oh no...what should I say? Think girl think!'_

Kouga caught her hesitation and smelt nervousness in her scent. "I come from a village far far away. Kirara has to fly me there because it's so far." Kouga nodded not smelling lie on her so far. "Is it near that village you always go to?" Kagome thought for a second. _'well the well is near edo...so technically that's not a lie. Right?' _ "yea close to there." She said and went back to stirring.

"That's not that far I could probably run there in a day or two from here." Kagome shrugged. "I'm a human remember? I'm not as fast as you." Kouga smiled. "I'll have to visit you village someday, I'd like to meet your family to." Kagome coughed on the ramen she was taste testing. "I don't that's a good idea, You're a wolf demon and all."

Kouga's smile turned into a frown. She was right, no human village would never accept him unless... "Hiroko Loves going to human villages to help so maybe she could teach me." Kagome took a couple bowls out of her pack and carefully poured the ramen in them. "I though you hated her." Kouga shrugged his eyes watching kagome. "Even if I do Hiroko is still pack."

The young priestess handed kouga a small bowl. "Here you go." Kouga said his thanks and brought the bowl up to smell it. "So pack is like family right?" Kouga didn't answer but nodded he was to lost in the aroma of the soup. It smelled delicious and spicy, it was nothing like his tribe made.

Bringing the bowl to his lips he took a sip. He immediately started gulping down the soup making kagome shocked. "Isn't that to hot!" he stopped and shook his head. "I can handle hot stuff unlike humans." Kouga then picked up the noodles in his hand and ate them. Kagome kind of figured that he didn't use chopsticks. What use do chopsticks serve to wolves?

Very politely kagome took sips of her soup and small bites with her chopsticks. Kouga felt embarrassed for the way he was eating making him blush. "Sorry..."

She looked up from her bowl and smiled. "Don't worry about it I understand." Even though her words where sincere he still felt embarrassed.

After their lunch Kagome watched Shippou from afar playing with a bunch of wolf cubs happily. "He really likes it here huh?" Kagome said out loud.

Shippou never had time to play because they where always on shard missions. "He can come here anytime, you and all your friends kagome. Except inuyasha that is."

kagome sighed. _'will they ever stop fighting?' _She sat their in silence for a couple of minutes. They had only been there for a couple hours and kagome was already missing inuyasha. Sure he cheated on her with kikyou but she loved him. He did have his good side.

Kouga's blood was at boiling point, ever since he had said inuyasha's name she had been daydreaming. Probably about the mutt to.

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and looked around. "hey kouga?" Kouga was busy laying down on the cool stone floor. "yea?" Her eyes where searching around the cave. "Wheres Ginta and Hakkaku?" Kouga was a bit confused as to why she would mention them. "uh, Probably guarding the entrance. They always are."

"Oh.. Well is it okay if I bring them something?" kagome asked already digging in her large pack.

Kouga sat up and nodded. "I don't see any problem with it."

Taking a few bags of chips and soda's she began walking to the den opening. Kouga smiled at her bravery. She was a human in a den filled with wolves and demons. Yet her body language was already relaxed and at ease.

Jumping up he walked toward her but was stopped by one of the female wolf demons.

"How long is that human staying here kouga?" Kougas eyes hardened. "As long as she wants." His voice was already angry. "What do you want Moro?"

Moro usually never confronted kouga so it made him a bit skeptical. It was probably Satsu and the other single female demons forcing her. "E-everyone is..." Moro stopped talking and Shrunk back. Kouga sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You shouldn't let them boss you around. It's Satsu right?" Moro's eyes where glued to the floor and she looked absolutely timid. Her unruly short black hair stuck out in many places and her sapphire eye's where quivering."y-yes..." Kouga nodded and told her to sit back down. "Satsu come!" A girl looking to be about kagome's age stood up. Her long golden locks flowed softly in the air as she walked. Her blue eyes where determined and screamed confidence. Satsu had always caused trouble for kouga especially with the other tribes. At the moment she was the most beautiful single wolf demoness in the tribe next to Hiroko that is. And she knew it.

Standing in front of kouga she looked him straight in the eye making kouga growl.

"If you have something to say Satsu then say it to my face. Don't hide in the shadow's while others do your dirty work." Satsu smiled.

"Fine I'll say it. I don't like that filthy smelly human in our den. She is not pack and she is our enemy. She has bewitched you into not eating other humans which in turn has caused many of us to starve. Worst of all she is a priestess! One of holy powers! She could purify us at any given moment. The elders have also heard of that human whore and let me tell you they are not happy with you trying to mate with her. She obviously doesn't want you and its not alpha for you to be chasing after her like a dog."

In and instant kouga's body started shaking violently until his body burst into that of a giant wolf. Using is two front paws kouga pinned her to the grown gnashing his teeth in her face. '_listen you! Kagome is 10 times the wolf you will ever turn out to be! She is not filthy she bathes more then you ever will and your stench is the most putrid thing that I've ever smelt in my life. Kagome has healed our people when the birds of paradise where killing our pack.'_

Wolves where telepathic with each other when they where in their beast form so Satsu was understanding every word he was thinking. Her eyes started tearing up in fear, and everyone was backing away.

_'Kagome would never hurt any of us so long as we don't attack her. And if her powers do happen to slip I hope you get purified. The elders can deal with me if they think they can stop me from mating with the woman I love most in this world. And as of calling her a whore YOU Satsu are the whore. Always sneaking off with male demons from other tribes its disgraceful! If I ever hear you talking bad about MY Kagome ever again I will rip you limb from limb. Got it!' _

By now Satsu nodded tears flowing freely down her cheeks as she submitted. Kouga quickly got off her and started back to the entrance of the den.

Satsu was immediately comforted by her other single friends swearing that they will help her even the score with the human and kouga.

"Hi ginta, Hakkaku!" Kagome said cheerfully while using her hand to block the sun from her eyes. The suns rays where beating down on the mountain so hard it felt like an oven on full blast. "oh...Hey sister what are you doing out here?" Their faces where as red as tomatoes and their voices sounded exhausted.

"I brought you two something since its so hot out." She walked to each of them and handed them the chips and sodas. "What are these?" Ginta asked curiously. "well that's food..." She said pointing to the chips. "And that's soda its a drink." Kagome took her own small back of chips out and pulled it open. "See this is how you open it." The two demons pulled their bags open and ate one. "Wow these are good sister!" They both exclaimed. "I'm glad, now this is a soda you open it like this." Kagome pulled up the tab of her soda. Both wolf demons mimicked her movements and soon theirs where open to.

"It may be a bit different but its a really popular drink where I come from. Especially in the heat." She took a drink of her soda and smiled at them. In unison they both took a drink of soda. Only Ginta was the one to cough. "It's bubbling in my mouth!" Hakkaku said with astonishment. "Yea that's the carbonation." When ginta was done coughing he took a drink, this time he was better prepared for the bubbly drink. They sat out there talking and laughing, their soda's helping them beat the heat. 

"So why do you guys live so high up in the mountains? Isn't it hard to find food and water up here?" Both of them nodded. "Well we don't really live up here." Ginta said coolly. "Its more of like a temporary location for now." Hakakku finished.

"I see well where do you normally live?" Hakkaku took a handful of chips and shoved them in his mouth before talking. "Well its a forest below the mountains a little more south, its all green and surrounded by trees." Kagome sat there trying to picture it in her mind. "And the entrance to the cave has a waterfall in front of it so its better watching guard out their then here." Ginta said then sighed. "I can't wait till tomorrow when we go back." Kagome went ridged. "Wait tomorrow?" Hakkaku nodded. "ya didn't kouga tell you?" She shook her head no and folded her arms across her chest angrily. "Aw don't be mad at kouga sister. He gave that warning out two days ago so he didn't know you would be here for the move." She relaxed a bit and smiled. "I guess so..." Ginta was proud that he got her to calm down. "Well are you making the move with us sister?" She shrugged. "I don't know if that's a good idea I still have to meet up with my friends."

Kagome saw that their moods plummeted, she sighed. "Okay I'll go, I'm sure they could find me anyway..." The two wolf demons howled with joy until they saw kouga in his beast form walking out of the entrance.

A cold chill went down their spine and they scurried away to their posts.

"Wait ginta hakkak-..." Kagome stopped talking when she caught sight a HUGE wolf walking towards her. Fear took over and she backed away putting her arms in front of her. "Y-you stay away." The wolf stopped and tilted its head in confusion. _'is she afraid of me?' _kouga thought inwardly unknowing that ginta and hakkaku could hear him. _'of course she is. Shes never seen you in that form before.'_ Ginta thought calmly. _'just approach her slowly and show her your not a threat.'_ Kouga growled at the two extra voices in his head. _'ok ok just get out of my head!'_  
>Kagome sat there her eyes staring at the oversized wolf. She heard it growl and her fear spiked again. Kouga smelt that and wasn't happy about it. Slowly he made his way over to kagome her blue eyes still wide with fear. "I said stay away!" she waved her hand in front of herself connecting with kougas nose causing him to yelp. Both demons on watch snickered with amusement.<p>

With a couple of licks to his hurt nose kouga layed on his belly and started scooting towards her. Kagome watched him again but it was different, it didn't look like a bad wolf now. So boldly she reached out and touched the wolf on his head. Seeing that the it hadn't bit her she started petting it softly. "nice wolf...don't bite me." Kouga rolled his eyes and pushed his head into her palm. Kouga wasn't expecting what came next. Kagome jumped to her feet and started scratching him all over. " awww aren't you so adorable! Aren't you! Cutie pie!"

kouga growled with pleasure she knew all the right places to scratch. Behind the ear on his back and even under his belly. "good wolfy!" Kagome ran a bit away and patted her knees. "Come here boy." Sure she was making kouga feel like a dog but hell he was enjoying himself so he ran to her wagging his tale. "Good boy!"

Ginta and hakkaku where already busting out laughing from the scene. Kagome ignored them and sat on her knees. She instructed kouga to lay down and he did so.

Working her magic fingers she pet, scratched and rubbed him all over. "Now roll over boy." Kouga was a bit shocked at that. To roll over in wolf language was to submit and he honestly didn't know what to do. "Aw do you not know how to roll over..." Kagome pouted.

_'of course I do!' _kouga thought with a snort.

_'just do it.' _ginta thought to kouga. _'yea she's a human so she doesn't really know what it means.'_ Kouga agreed with them and rolled over making kagome giggle with delight. Smiling she started to rub his belly. Kouga tilted his head back and relaxed. He never knew how amazing it felt to have his belly rubbed.

"Hey kagome!" ginta called from afar. "Yea?" She shouted back still administering attention to the wolf in front of her. "you do know that's kouga right?" kouga cursed inwardly at ginta and swore revenge. Kagome stopped rubbing the wolfs belly and her face flushed. "K-KOUGA!" She yelled. Never before had she felt so embarrassed. Kouga shifted himself onto all fours and he looked at her and barked.

'_oh god I was playing with kouga? What am I going to do..." _She turned away from him to embarrassed to even look him in the eye.

**Authors note:** I really had nothing to do so I wrote another chapter out of boredom. I really love writing even though my grammar isn't the best out there. Idk...when I write I think of it as a movie in my mind. Well please **Review!** I'll write some more maybe today or tomorrow 3!


	4. Deeper Bonds

**Authors note:**

Yay, Chapter 4! I wanted to make this longer but it get's so hard writing just one huuuuge chapter. Siiigh maybe chapter 5 will be longer ;)?

**Koga'sbabygirl**: Thanks so much again! I love reading your reviews they always make me want to write more ^^! TyTyTyTy!

**MangaAndAnimeFairy: **Thanks! I'm glad you found it funny. Normally I'm not good at writing funny stories but siiigh I try. 0;;! Ty for the review!

"Howling at the moon"

Chapter. 4

'Deeper bonds'

Kagome turned her head around and peeked through her fingers.

She had just found out she had been playing with kouga this whole time. When her eyes caught sight of kouga she saw his head was tilted to the side with his tongue flopped out the side of his mouth.

Giggling softly she turned back around to him.

"kouga?" She asked a bit timidly. The wolf before her barked happily and scooted closer. Slowly she brought her hand up and petted his ear. It was so soft to the touch, even softer then inuyasha's. Kagome peered into kouga's icy blue eyes, they where swirling with love and devotion. She sat there and scratched behind his ears for a couple of minutes wondering about the new sensation that was filling her.

After a bit she was quite tired of not hearing kouga respond to what she was saying.

"Can you change back?" Kagome asked in the most polite way possible.

Kouga grunted in approval and backed a couple feet away. With wide eyes kagome witnessed kouga transforming for the fist time. Her excitement turned into horrid embarrassment when she saw kougas naked form in front of her.

"OH MY GOD! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" Kagome yelled while trying to cover her eyes. Ginta laughed along with hakkaku, they had been watching the whole scene firsthand and it was one of the funniest thing's they have ever witnessed "Sister when we transform back we're naked, Haha!" Hakkaku said almost in tears. Kagome hid her face in her shirt in attempt to hide her embarrassment.

"It's not funny." Kagome said sternly to the two wolfs. Ginta shook his head. "No, your right its not funny... Its hilarious!"Kagome sat their and pouted only making things worse on her end. Calming down ginta wiped the tears out of his eyes"Are humans so embarrassed about other peoples bodies?" Kagome nodded immediately. "We don't just run around naked ya know!"

By now kouga had already gotten dressed.

"Yea I can see that." Kouga said while plopping down next to kagome. "But I don't mind showing my body to my intended." This made kagome's face turn into a tomato. Finally she was reacting to his words and that fueled kouga's desire.

)o(

After a couple minutes of calming down, the Priestess and three wolf demons where sitting on the ledge of the cliff. "So what's this about you moving den's kouga? Kouga went stiff. He had been so busy thinking about ways to keep her that he forgot to tell her about the move.

"We're moving back to our den tomorrow, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I never dreamed the kit would come to my den in the middle of the night." Kagome smiled. "To be honest I'm kind of glad he did." _'Thump, thump, thump.'_ Kouga's heart quickened at what she was saying. He was lost in her eyes even though she was looking toward the after-noon sun.

Ginta elbowed hakkaku, signaling it was time for them to leave, the wolf demon's then secretly got up and left the two. Walking back to their guarding position hakkaku turned to ginta. "What do you think? Do you actually believe sister will stay?" Ginta thought for a second then shrugged. "I don't know but it all rests on kouga's shoulders now." Hakkaku nodded and the duo went back to their posts.

"You're glad?" Kouga managed to ask. Kagome put her hands together and started playing with her thumbs.

"Yes I am, I've been so stressed about school, friends, the jewel, and inuyasha. So it's nice to just take a break from it all." Kouga ignored the inuyasha comment and put his arm around her shoulder. "I'm happy that you're here Kagome. I only wish you could stay longer so I could at least train you."

Kagome didn't notice herself leaning into kouga's embrace and both he and her enjoyed it fully.

The two stayed like that for awhile talking about nothing yet everything. She told him about her mom, brother and grandfather but not about her being from the future. Kouga told her about his tribe and how he became leader.

By now the sun had already drooped below the horizon making the mountains glow golden. Kagome looked up to kouga as he stared off into the sunset. He was so mature and loving, is this how inuyasha is to kikyou?

Kouga had always been there for kagome no matter what, and she had been blind to see so. Taking a deep breath kagome did something she hadn't done for while, act on her own. "Kouga?" She asked in a quiet shaky voice. He looked down to meet her eyes, all the love he had for shining through his blue orbs.

"Will you train me?" She said quietly still unsure of herself. Kouga's breath caught and he smiled big and bright. "Of course, but that means you will have to stay with me for awhile. She nodded in approval. "I understand and I'm willing to do that as long as shippou can stay to." Kouga had no problem with the kit staying in his den at all, in fact he was becoming a little attached to him. "Of course he can stay. Remember what I said kagome? You and your friends are always welcome here." She smiled and nodded.

Kouga couldn't take it anymore he was so happy he felt like he was going to burst with joy, he then lifted her up in his arms and spun her around happily. It was as if the gods gave him his one true wish. She laughed while he howled, alerting everyone of her decision. "Okay okay Haha! You can put me down now." Gently he set her feet to the ground.

Ginta and hakkaku where already heading toward them, until kouga did something that made their jaws drop.

Quickly he scooped up kagome's cheek and kissed her deeply. Her mind went blank when she felt his hot lips on hers. Forgetting everything about inuyasha and the mission she was on she wholeheartedly kissed him back.

Ginta and Hakkaku turned around and scrambled back to their post.

Kougas lips molded with kagomes, Her breathing was quickening and kouga could smell her arousal. Taking the opportunity, he slid his tongue along her bottom lip pleading for entrance. Slowly she parted her lips and allowed him to taste her fully. Their tongues danced seductively together, while kouga lifted kagome up by her ass. Instinctively she wrapped her long slender legs around his waist and tangled her fingers through his pony tail. Kougas lips left her mouth and trailed down her jaw line leaving light kisses. By now kagome was lost in her own little world of pleasure. When kouga got to her neck his started kissing and licking gently causing her to moan softly.

Just when things where about to get heated Kagome heard shippous voice from inside the den. Kouga still oblivious to his surroundings was startled when she pushed him away.

His facial features where that of hurt but kagome kissed him on the lips softly. "Shippous calling me." Kouga nodded and let her down watching her run back into the den. He smiled at her retreating form and followed after.

Kagome's mind swirled with lusty thoughts of kouga as she walked into the den. They had kissed and not just a normal kissed but it was a deep kiss. She shook her head trying to think of something less...perverted.

Kagome was oblivious to the other wolves around her and their disgusted looks. "She reeks of kouga." One of the wolf demons quietly said. "Yea I wonder what they where doing. Disgusting!" Another one added. "A human and a wolf. It's just not natural." The whispers continued until even kagome noticed them. She sat on the hay bed playing with shippou fully aware what everyone was saying. Deep down she felt as though they where right, she was a weak human and he was a strong leader. What use could she be to their tribe?

"Kagome are you okay?" Shippou asked worried. She nodded and sighed. "I'm going to be staying with Kouga for a bit ok shippou? You can stay with me if you like but I won't be upset if you went with sango and miroku." Shippou held in his excitement.

"I don't want to go with sango or miroku because inuyasha will be there. He such an idiot and he hits me a lot. Kouga is much better company then inuyasha ever was."

Kagome smiled at shippou and nodded. "What's for dinner momma?" The young kit covered his mouth with his hands, his cheeks where painted a deep crimson. Kagome patted his little head and smiled at him lovingly. "Don't be embarrassed shippou. I wouldn't mind if you called me that." He uncovered his mouth and nervously pulled at his shirt.

"R-really?" She nodded.

"I love you as if you where my own child shippou." Shippou beamed happily and snuggled into her shirt. Both unknowing to the audience around them.

Kouga smiled at what he just saw. She was so motherly, and it made him proud to know that she was his intended. Walking over he layed down on the hay bed lazily. Shippou scurried over to kouga and layed on his back almost mimicking kouga's position.

Kouga opened an eye and peered down at shippou. The happy silence was broke when a large male wolf demon walked up to the hay bed. "Kouga tonight's hunting party is heading out. It's your turn to go." Kouga sat up and looked at kagome, she smiled and nodded.

Standing up kouga cupped kagome's cheek and gave her a small kiss, shippou eeped and turned around.

"I'll be back soon my love." Kagome blushed. "Alright." Was all she could muster with her foggy brain.

Again kouga reminded his tribe not to lay a finger on kagome. He then exited with the group of hunters.

A couple minutes later Satsu got up and walked over to the miko and kit.

"Do you really think we're going to let you take kouga from us?" Kagome snapped out of her daydream and looked up to see a golden haired wolf demoness. "what?" Kagome said confused.  
>"You know what I mean you little whore. I smell kouga on you!" Satsu then snatched up a lock of kagomes hair. Pain rushed into kagome's brain sending fear throughout her. "Momma!" Shippou cried out.<br>"Now listen well, Kouga is mine. Not yours or any other woman's got that?" Satsu shook kagomes hair in her hand. Suddenly a burst of pink light erupted from the miko sending Satsu flying and shippou fleeing.

After a couple moments the glow calmed down leaving kagome panting.

Satsu was lying unconscious on the floor across the room. Wolves where growling deeply and almost everyone was on their feet in a defensive position toward kagome. "You went to far human!" She heard one of them call. "You're dead !" thinking fast kagome put her hands up and formed a barrier around her and shippou. All went silent inside, while outside the barrier all was chaotic. "M-m-mama what are we going to do?" Kagome didn't answer. The strain on kagome's face was enough to convince shippou to stay quiet.

With each bang of the wolf tribes weapons kagome's barrier got weaker. Keeping her left hand up to maintain the barrier kagome stuck out her right and shot a blast of miko energy outside the cave and up into the sky. She did that multiple times hoping kouga would see them.

)o(

Back with the hunting party Kouga was closing in on a mountain deer they where lucky enough to find just below the cave. In a swift motion kouga lunged forward and slit the deers throat open killing it instantly, he wiped his claws off while the others readied the deer for cooking.

"Hey kouga whats that!" Ginta asked.

Kouga turned and saw flashing pink lights in the sky, he thought for a moment then cursed himself.

It was kagome's miko powers!

Kouga started running as if his life depended on it, He made it to the cave within seconds. The sight he saw enraged him so much he saw red. There was his little kagome fighting for her life from his tribe. He could see her barrier was about to fail so without a second thought kouga slammed himself into the group of wolf demons.

It took kouga a good five minutes to get them all off kagome.

With eyes still blood red he glared at everyone in the cave. "What...did I say?" Everyone shrunk back in fear. "I told you not to touch her!" Kouga flexed his claws at his tribe, no one had ever seen him with such anger.

"It w-w-was Satsu!" Moro called out shocking everyone. Kouga's eyes scanned the room and saw Satsu laying down limp in the corner. He was about to go to her until he saw the bright pink light behind him fade. "Kou...ga.." Kagome said weakly. Turning around he knelt to her, brushing her raven lock out of her face. When he pulled his hand back he got a clump of her hair.

His eyes widened when he smelt her blood. Kouga kissed her forehead and layed her down. "You relax now. I'll see to you head after I take care of someone." She was so exhausted she couldn't complain.

Standing kouga turned around and marched to Satsu. He grabbed her arm and lifted it up, the scent of burn flesh entered his nose. The side of her face was badly burned it look like someone set her on fire. Dropping her he stood and spoke. "Get her to healer now." His voice was calm and firm.

He couldn't do anything to her because kagome already did enough. _'what the hell happened while I was gone?'_ He thought.

"Moro! Come here." Kouga demanded. Moro stumbled onto her feet and walked through the crowed of glaring demons. Standing before him she took a deep breath. "Yes leader?" Kouga's features softened. "Can you tell me what happened?"

She fidgeted in her fur armor. "S-s-satsu confronted the human and told her not to be around you anymore..." Moro paused to see if kouga had gotten mad, his face was still calm. "and after she grabbed the humans-." Kouga cut her off. "Her name is kagome.

Moro jumped slightly and said her apologies. "She grabbed K-Kagome's hair and started shaking her around... then a pink light came from kagome sending Satsu against the wall..." Moro had tears in her eyes, not because she was sad but because she was nervous.

What was Satsu going to do when she finds out she ratted on her to kouga?"

"Thank you Moro." Kouga said and turned around walking back to kagome.

Kagome was already passed out with a very worried shippou next to her. "She's just exhausted kit. I'm sure she will be fine in the morning." Shippou nodded and started petting kagome's head. He stayed there all night with kouga while kagome slept. Since he was a demon it was no problem.

The morning rays didn't fully enter the cave so kagome slept well passed morning. Shifting under what felt like a blanket kagome's eyes opened slowly. Her head was pounding and she felt drained.

Laying there she tried to figure out what exactly happened yesterday. That demon attacked her and that's all she could remember.

She winced when she felt something cold touch her head. Looking up she saw shippou with a cold rag.

"It's to help you feel better.." He said tiredly. "That mean lady hurt your head."

She slowly sat up and looked around. The place looked barren, as if no one was ever here. "Uh shippou where is everybody?" Shippou put the rag in a bucket of water. "Their outside getting ready to leave to the other den, I'll go tell kouga your up." Standing up he bounced off to kouga.

Running around all the wolves and packs that where set up shippou made his way to kouga. "Kouga!" Shippou yelled loudly. Kouga turned from what he was doing to see Shippou barreling toward him. Launching himself shippou jumped over a couple wolfs.

Of course kouga caught him easily. "whats wrong kit?" Shippou shook his head. "Nothing, Kagome's awake." With those words said kouga ran to the den. When he got to kagome he took her hands in his. "How are you feeling my love?" Kagome shrugged. "I've been better."

Kouga frowned he felt as though it was his fault she was hurt, he shouldn't have left her when she was alone. "Can you stand?" Kouga asked in a worried tone.

She nodded and slowly brought herself to her feet. "Everyone is ready to go, are you." Again she nodded and started to walk out of the den.

"Oh no you don't!" Kouga said and then swiftly picked her up bridal style. She blushed and smiled at him, this time she was grateful he was carrying her. "Thank-you kouga." He nodded and looked to shippou. "up you go to." Shippou smiled and hopped onto kouga's shoulder, and the trio set out to join the rest of the tribe.

Kagome squinted when the bright suns rays hit her eyes. Kouga ran to the front of the tribe and sped off to the new den. The rest of the tribe ran slowly after them.

It took an hour for them to finally reach their destination, not because kouga was slow but because he didn't want to leave his pack mates behind. Kouga glanced down at the slumbering miko in his arms. She was so tired after using so much power he was surprised she even woke up when she did.

He also noticed shippou to was fading in and out. So he approached the dens waterfall opening, and made sure not to get either of them wet he went through the side.

Inside kouga greeted a few friendly wolf demons. Children ran up to him and where asking a bunch of questions about the slumbering girl in his arms until they where whisked away by their parent's.

Kouga was glad others where on his side about courting kagome but he was also worried about the rest of his tribe, and worst the elders. As he was making his way through the main room one of the women decided to take shippou to the childrens room for some fun.

After a bit of managing kouga was finally able to slip away into his den with his kagome.

He walked swiftly through the cave system until he reached his room.

It was probably the second biggest first being the childrens.

Side stepping all the scrolls that where scattered about he made his way over to his makeshift bed. Gently he set her down, the soft glow from torches illuminating her in an orange glow.

Kouga's heart beat quickened this was the first time she was in his cave, and best of all the mutt wasn't there to ruin it.

He removed his armor leaving his lower pelt and climbed into bed with her. Propping himself on his elbow he stared at her with loving eyes. He caressed her face with his clawed hands awaiting the moment when she would awake.

)o(

**Authors note:** Ugghh... I'm so so sorry but I can't write anymore right now. * Dies of overload. * I'm thinking of just doing short chapters from now on. These 2000-3000 word chapters are killing me.

Oh and just so you know Kagome does NOT have a bald spot..

When I write I think of it as a movie in my mind and just type, I don't plan. So when I'm distracted or upset etc etc... I can't possibly write. Well I'll upload another chapter soon :D!

**Oh and please check out my profile for status updates on my chapters! I also ask questions if your interested. Pm me if you just wanna say hi :)!**

)o(

**Please review! **

**Ty!**


	5. Discoveries and guilt

**Authors note:**

Hello everyone! Sorry for the late update. I've been sick a lot lately but now I feel better than ever! Yay! I'm also so happy I got a lot of reviews this time! **TY ALL SO MUUUCH! **^.^ So here's another chapter!

)o(

**Responses to my lovely reviewers:**

**: **Aw, Thank you so much! I really do try hard on the story line :D! I'm kind of glad shes gone to she was annoying me as well. O-o and I thought her up to xD! Ty for reviewing!

**Koga's babyg****irl: **you're welcome! ^.^I'm happy you thought it was funny :D. Don't worry this story will be super long OwO!

**Kouga's older woman: **Hello Hello! I remember you from my old story Ookami to miko! ^-^! Welcome back hehe! This story is the revisited better version in my eyes. But anyway thank you for enjoying reading it!

**Sarah:** It does have attention...people are just to busy to review x.x... I get a lot of people favoriting my story but don't say anything hehe! Last story I wrote was horribly fast and had horrible grammar so I take my time now and pace myself and re-read everything. I'm glad I could change your mind! Ty for your awesome review ^^!

**Kidnapped by a demon: ** I'm happy you liked it. I really hope you continue to enjoy it through out all the chapters I plan on writing!

)o(

Howling at the moon.

Chapter. 5

'Discoveries and guilt.'

It was mid day when Kagome finally started stirring, by now Kouga had been off helping the tribe settle down even though he would have preferred staying by her side he had duties to do. Shippou was having to much fun with the wolf demon cubs that he forgot about Kagome sleeping the day away.

Rubbing her eyes she sat up and peered around the room. The first thing she noted was the messiness, there where scrolls everywhere! Piles and piles of them lay scattered about the base of the fur bed. Picking one of them up Kagome squinted in the low light. Painted very beautifully on the scroll was a picture of an enormous wolf flying high in the sky through some clouds. Kagome eyes then scanned the strange calligraphy on the scroll, it swirled beautifully almost like American cursive would. Since Kagome was on her fourth year of English she knew instantly that the writing was not American.

Deciding to ask Kouga later Kagome gently rolled it up and placed it neatly to the side of the room. Turning around she sighed and started cleaning up the rest of the scrolls. _'Really, who doesn't have the decency to pick up after themselves.' _Kagome huffed angrily.

She always had a neat room, it was something her mother told her to be proud of and she was. She shook her head remembering back when Inuyasha tracked in dirt all over her floor. It took her hours to finally get it all out, and of course Inuyasha got a few sits for that one.

Kagome's eyes became sullen as memories of Inuyasha came into her mind. Of course she still loved the hanyou, it would be lying to herself if she said didn't, but...what about Kouga? Was she in love with him to? Kagome laughed bitterly to herself, she was becoming like Inuyasha, stuck between to people. _'I do like Koug_a, _but I don't think I would call it love...'_ She pondered as she finally cleaned up the last of the scrolls. Placing her hand on her hips she nodded in approval. _'Now lets see whats next!'_ She smiled happily.

)o(

_'So shes cleaning his room huh? Is she a human maid?' _ There at the door stood a mysterious figure in full wolf attire. His hair was long, choppy and a deep red while his eyes looked like the purest of honey. He wasn't really buff but he wasn't skinny either, in all actuality he was really handsome.

Keeping his body pinned flat, he slithered along the wall like a spider would. Kagome, oblivious had no idea what was going on.

Creeping up behind he slowly, he brought his head down near her neck, opening his mouth slightly he blew in Kagome's ear causing her to shriek with horror. She scurried away beat red in the face with her hand clamped against the assaulted body part. "w-w-who are you!" The male broke out in a grin and swiftly wrapped his arm around her. "Why, don't you recognize me Kagome? Its me Kouga." Kagome stood dumbfounded. "Eh? Kouga? You don't look anything like him." The male laughed and grabbed her hands. "Shh my love don't speak." The twinkle in his honey eyes caused Kagome to blushed and looked away. 'yea Kouga would definitely do something like this...but I'm not buying it' she thought with a sigh. "You're not Kouga." She said bluntly and just before the male got something to say Kouga burst through the opening of the den.

"Hey! What are you doing with your dirty paws on my Kagome!" Kouga yelled as he ran up to the male and ripped him off. "Nakatsu! Don't corrupt my mate." Nakatsu blinked and looked at her, a sudden evil glint appeared in his eye. "But Kouga. How could you! You told me you would mate with me!" Kouga felt chills run up his spine when he heard those words. "WHAT!" The wolf prince yelled while lifting his fist to hit Nakatsu. Of course Nakatsu avoided it quickly and snickered. "Don't be so up tight Kougi kun." Nakatsu said in a sing song voice. Kouga didn't even miss a beat and sent another punch at Nakatsu.

While the two where fighting Kagome stood there trying to process the information that was just given to her.

"Hey..." Kagome said quietly but it was enough to stop both demons. "Are you really...for guys Kouga?" Kagome and Kouga where now both beat red in the face.

)o(

Inuyasha was now extremely ticked off, Kagome had been gone for a day now without his consent. Yesterday Miroku, Sango and Kirara both had came to him with the news of Kagome leaving for her home. Everyone suffered that day, Inuyasha had been throwing a temper-tantrum ever since.

Tapping his nails irritatingly on his side he stared into the afternoon sky. He had been sitting near the well for a good four hours now and his patience was at its limit. Finally sick of it he jumped in the well, swirling blue and shimmering silver flecks danced around him until his feet hit the bottom.

Looking up he grinned when he saw the roof of the well house.

He was going to force Kagome to come back with him if it was the last thing he'd do. Jumping out of the well he walked across the shrine grounds sniffing for any signs of Kagome.

"It's so quiet.." He said, his eyes narrowing suspiciously. Jumping again he pushed open her window and stepped inside. Everything was how they last left it, nothing was moved nothing was out of its place. Sniffing the air once more he growled. _'No ones here! And no one had been for awhile! Sango...Miroku!'_ He shouted angrily in his mind as he ran back to his time.

Running swiftly through the forest Inuyasha stopped suddenly when he saw Kikyou sitting at the sacred tree. "Kikyou..." He said softly forgetting his anger about Kagome. He strolled over to her and sat down she then smiled at him. "Welcome back mate." The blush on her cheeks was heart melting and the happiness in here eyes was true. Every since they had mated Inuyasha had used his own blood to bring Kikyou back. Neither of them had any regret about it either. "Have you told her about us." Kikyou asked softly. Natasha's ears flattened to his head. "I went to go get her from her time but she wasn't there. Sango and Miroku are hiding something and I plan to find out." Kikyou nodded and placed a hand on his. "Shall I accompany you?" The hanyou shook his head. "Not yet. We have to find Kagome first then you can join us. I Don't want any fights to happen."

Inuyasha pulled Kikyou into a deep kiss her soft warm lips fit perfectly on his. They spent the rest of the afternoon making love. But soon after Inuyasha had to leave to find out what was going on.

)o(

"WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE!" Inuyasha screamed at the top of his lungs to the shocked trio in Kaede's hut. "What ever do you mean Inuyasha." Kaede asked a bit annoyed at the intrusion

"Kagome that's who I mean! She wasn't home, In fact I didn't even smell her there! I want answers and I want them now!"

Sango sighed and nodded to Miroku who started explaining everything. The more they said the redder he got with anger. "And so now shes with Kouga." Miroku finally finished Inuyasha wasn't mad he was beyond that point now, he furious! She ran off with that putrid wolf without his permission. Standing up Inuyasha growling fiercely. "We move out now. We're getting Kagome back." Miroku had never seen Inuyasha this angry before and he dared challenge him like this.

"Calm down my friend we can get her tomorrow." Miroku said rather calmly. Inuyasha was now shaking. "Fine you stay here I'm getting Kagome alone." With that he ran full blast to Kouga's den anger fueling him.

Of course it wasn't long before Sango and Miroku where riding Kirara chasing after him. Unknown to the group Kikyou was also trailing after them.

)o(

"Damn that Nakatsu. He's always causing trouble." Kouga said while munching on some of his meat. Kagome was still a little horrified that it was raw but she shrugged it off and quietly ate her cooked version. "I actually think he was kind of...interesting." She said unsure of what word to use. Kouga sighed and sat back wiping his hands of blood. "As long as he keeps his paws off you there won't be a problem.

Shippou sat there in his own world to full to eat another bite. "Kagome okaa-san. Can I go play now?" When she nodded Shippou shot off like a rocket to the pups den.

"Where is Shippou always heading off to?" Kagome asked curiously and took another bite. Kouga thought for a second. "Probably with the other pups. He's been there ever since we arrived. I'm actually surprised he hasn't passed out yet." Kagome's eyes lit up. "There are kids here!" Kagome had always had a way with children since she always got along so well with her brother and younger cousins. "Pups." Kouga corrected then nodded.

"I'd love to meet them sometime!" She said excitedly.

He grinned happily at her. "Of course you can meet them." Kouga looked around and noticed something different about his den. All the scrolls where neatly picked up and all the dust and cobwebs where gone. He knew none of his pack mates would clean his den for him so he looked to Kagome. "Did you do all of this?" He gestured to his room and the scrolls. She blushed and put her chopsticks down. "Um yea I did. I'm sorry." He looked at her and laughed giving her a strange look.

"You clean my den the apologize about it? Kagome you are truly unique. Thank you for cleaning up even though you didn't have to trouble yourself." Kagome set her plate down satisfied. "It's no problem I don't mind cleaning really." Nodding Kouga popped the last bit of meat he had in his mouth and stood taking her plate with his and setting it to the side. Using his arm he pulled her close to him and snuggled up to her.

"You don't know how happy I am to be here with you Kagome, truly." She blushed and snuggled up to him a sudden guilty feeling hit her and she wiggled out of his embrace. "So where are we exactly." Kouga blinked a few times at her rejection to his embrace. A hint of sadness clung to his voice. "Um...We're in my den. We already moved the pack here and everyone is all set up." Kagome nodded.

She immediately walked away when Kouga tried to wrap his arms around her. He looked at her as she looked to the ground. "Well I'm going to go check on my pack now..." Kouga said in a hurt and awkward manner. She was distant again and he knew why, She was thinking of Inuyasha. It wasn't fair. Inuyasha always ran off with his dead bitch and Kagome still loved him. So why wasn't she accepting his advances? Shaking it off he walked out and down to the main den frustrated beyond belief.

_'I'm such a horrible person...' _Kagome thought to herself miserably as she sat down on the fur blankets. Her fingers twirled softly in the pelt while she pondered about her new situation.

Her heart ached badly when she saw the sadness on Kouga's usually happy face. _'How did I get myself in this mess...Do I really love Kouga?' _Her heart thumped when she thought of him. _'So strong... and caring, he doesn't deserve to be treated badly. I should apologize when he comes back.'_ She didn't want to get lost in the maze of caves and den's not after what happened last night so she didn't leave his den. Who knows what would happen to her if she rounded the wrong corner in a corridor. Sighing she rolled on her back and slowly drifted off to sleep

)o(

**Authors note:**

:o oh no Inuyasha has found out and Kagome is feeling guilty. Sorry If you didn't like the ending to this chapter. You honestly didn't think I'd just let them fall in love did you? :) Anyway Please Review! It would help me soooooo much!

-Tomoko Kobayashi


	6. Kyou's Flame and Kagome's Heart

Howling At the Moon.

Chapter. 6

'Kyou's Flame and Kagome's Heart.'

A banging like sound could be heard throughout the wolf demons cave, it was so loud the sound reached Kouga's den. Kagome jumped out of the furs she had been sleeping in and franticly searched the room for any unwanted intruders. Seeing there where none kagome tipped toed through Kouga's den and peeked out the door. The banging had stopped when she stuck her head out, but right as she set one foot out of the entrance it started up again. It sounded like a wrecking ball hitting a large piece of stone. Curiosity driven Kagome bravely made her way out into the hallway.

Walking down the first corridor she felt pretty confident in finding what was making such a loud noise. The corridor was dimly lit with a soft orange hue from the few torches that clung to the wall. Kagome wasn't scared at all about the dark in fact she was more frightened about what was in the dark and what could creep up behind her.

Slowly the torches started to get fewer and fewer.

Afraid she was going to trip she placed her hand on the wall to steady herself. Squinting she saw nothing in the inky black darkness, then suddenly the noise stopped. Instantly she froze, the darkness swimming around her sent fear jolting through her heart. Her pulse quickened and her breath became uneven. She was waiting for anything to give her a sign to keep going. Suddenly she heard the loudest blast she had ever heard, causing her to run full sprint forward. She only ran for about 5 seconds until she felt weightless as if she were floating. Then the sinking feeling of falling set in and kagome let out a loud scream.

)o(

Hiroko had been deep in the new section of the wolf den carving her way through solid stone with her earth affinity. Other wolves and demons stood in amazement at her shier power and how gracefully she wielded it. Her stance was that of some type of karate every time she made a move it cause the earth to crumble at her feet. Move after move, bang after bang Hiroko was just about to start another corridor when she heard a loud girlish scream from above. Her head shot up and her violet eyes scanned above. Seeing in the dark was something all wolf demons shared in common and it helped locate where the scream came from. "Kouga I think your mate has come to say hello." Kouga had already started jumping to her and caught her easily then he landed at the bottom of the cave. Kagome was absolutely terrified, kouga could tell, it was written all over her face and to top it off she was shaking uncontrollably.

"It's ok kagome, I gotcha." He said in a soft loving tone.

Kagome looked up but frowned it was so dark she couldn't see a thing. "I can't see you…" Reaching up kagome tried to place her hand on his cheek but only managed to poke his eye, causing Hiroko to laugh quietly. "You there go light some of the torches for our friend." Hiroko calmly ordered.

Soon the massive cave was lit up enabling kagome to see once more. She looked around and blushed, there were a number of wolf demons staring at her in annoyance. Softly she spoke. "Uhm, kouga…what is this place?" Kouga was just about to speak until Hiroko spoke. "It is a new section of my cave system, kouga is getting new recruits."

Kouga glared straight at Hiroko. "I can speak for myself you know." Kagome looked at him and Smiled, yea she was falling for the young wolf lord and she didn't actually mind. Hiroko and Kouga Kept Throwing snide remarks at each other while Kagome stayed in Kouga's embrace rather content. When the two had finally stopped bickering kagome piped up. "Uhm, Kouga…could you set me down please?" Kouga nodded and set her on the ground.

Kagome's eyes traveled up the circular pit it was very deep and stairs had been carved in a spiral along the wall. Kouga laughed. "why not use the stairs next time." Kagome huffed. "Because I didn't see them it was pitch black!" She thought for a second. "Come to think of it, why are you working in the dark?" Some of the wolf demons at work scoffed. "Because we can see easily in the darkness unlike you humans." One of them shouted from afar causing kouga to growl lightly. Kagome sighed she didn't know if she could ever win the hearts of the clan.

Suddenly kagome felt a heavy weight on her shoulder and she jumped slightly in fear when she saw Nakatsu lazily chomping on some type of bloody meat. Kagome stood there staring at him with a horrified expression while he seemed not to notice or care.

"Kougi-kun~…" Nakatsu sang in a sing-song voice, by now kouga had been growling angrily at Nakatsu. "Your older brother is here." The growling immediately stopped when he heard the words 'older brother' come from Nakatsu's mouth.

A cold chill went down Kouga's spine and he glanced to Kagome who was in the midst of trying to pry Nakatsu off her. The young wolf prince took a gulp and quietly spoke. "Hiroko…please watch Kagome for a bit…" without any fuss or fight Hiroko nodded quickly and stepped toward the now free miko. Kouga nodded back at Hiroko and he jumped up into the black abyss of the ceiling.

"Kouga wait!" But she was too late he had already left.

"…oh now what did I do…" Kagome sighed. "He really is angry at me isn't he?" Hiroko blinked a couple times before responding. "Of course he's not mad at you, silly human. Kouga is just taking care of some unwanted business." Hiroko said with a worried smile, while kagome's eyes seemed to be glued to the ceiling.

)o(

Kouga darted through corridors with the speed he was known for, ignoring the hellos from the other tribe wolves. Finally rounding the last corner kouga came face to face with his older brother Kyou.

Kyou was calmly sitting next to the center fire sipping a small glass of what human's call demons sake. His pitch black hair reached to his mid black and was wavy. His red hued eyes switched back and forth between the many single female wolf demonesses that had swarmed him. Kyou was used to this kind of attention as a matter of fact he kind of enjoyed it, after all being single had its benefits.

Using his strong tan arm he pulled a group of girls closely and they all giggled wildly. "Now ladies where is the lovely Satsu hmm?" The group immediately quieted and Kyou's grin turned to a frown. "Where is she?" He stated with such authority the group of females shrunk back. Kyou's eyes narrowed and glued to the first girl he could see. Poor young Maru who had been forcibly thrown on Kyou when he first sat down looked away from him in fear. "You there! With the short hair. Come here." Maru gulped and approached the eldest son; her whole body was shaking as she stepped forward. "Y-yes my l-lord?" Maru asked with eyes glued to the floor.

Kyou gently placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head up. "When a higher rank is talking to you, you give them your full attention." His voice was icy cold even though he saw tears in Maru's eyes. "I will only ask you once more, where is Satsu?" Maru froze up and was too scared to even talk, her eyes traveled over to her leader, kouga who looked at her in pity. **SLAP! **In one swift fluid movement Maru's cheek had become a target for Kyou's hand and was now bright red. Maru let out a loud hysterical cry and struggled in Kyou's arms. "Stop fighting me bitch!" It had gone too far and no matter what consequence kouga might get for stepping in on his older brothers authority he would take it gladly.

Kyou used one of his hands to grab Maru's face and the other to slowly start shredding her armor. "N-NO! STOP!" Maru cried out once more. "Maybe you could stand in for Satsu hmm?" Kyou's wicked laugh echoed through the halls. Just when Kouga was about to intervene a pink arrow shot right next to Kyou's face burning it slightly with miko power. "Now that was a warning shot! Let her go!" Kagome commanded loudly standing next to Hiroko who was already in a fighting stance.

"Hohoho, what's this human? Fine, I'll let her go. Catch!" With one swift kick to the stomach Maru was sent flying right into kagome. The fire and torches in the room seemed to be blazing out of control now; the fire was so intense the pack members had to move away. "So, this is the little human that I had been informed about." Kyou said as he slowly made his way over. Kouga ran to kagome and picked Maru up of Kagome then handed her over to Hiroko. "Kagome, kagome!" Kagome groaned and slowly opened her blurry eyes. Once they focused she saw to red ones appearing from the distance and she shot up, bow at the ready. "Kyou stop now." Kouga ordered, and Kyou scoffed. "Please kouga, you know while I'm here you have no say. I just came for some alone time with the ladies." A sudden feeling of disgust hit kagome as she looked at an unconscious Maru in Hiroko's arms. '_So that's what he was doing to Maru…!'_

Kouga growled and stood between his potential mate and his older brother. "Now kouga, you know you're the last person I want to take down, I just want the girl…she looks so… delicious. Besides you know wind can't beat fire." Kouga's eyes started to bleed red and kagome felt a spike in his demonic energy. "Calm down kouga you will only make things worse if you transform." Hiroko said calmly trying to bring the prince out of his rage.  
>Again Kagome raised her bow up and pointed it directly at Kyou. "Leave or I'll shoot! How dare you take advantage of Maru!" Kyou smiled a smirk that was much like Kouga's and took a few steps forward. "I'm warning you miko if you fight me you will die, that girl, Maru you said her name was, would only be an appetizer compared to what you will be for me." Through her rage kagome released an arrow hurling toward Kyou, the amount of miko energy put into it was enough to purify any taiyoukai. "Hit the mark!" Kagome yelled and the arrow stuck itself into Kyou's right leg sending miko energy shooting through his body.<p>

Kyou's screams could be heard from the other side of the mountain and when the pink finally faded Kyou was lying on the ground gasping for air. His hair had been burnt off up to his ears and his leg was badly burnt. "You …" Kyou gasped for air. "Fucking wench I swear… I will get you… for this!" Kyou let out a loud howl sending rather large wolves running into the cave. Each one of them pulled him away out of the cave and out of sight.

Sighing kagome let down her bow and caught a glimpse of the female youkai glaring at her. '_I upset them again huh?' _She shrugged it off and walked over to Maru who was now tearfully putting her armor back together once more. Kagome looked at her with pity and knelt down and started helping. "Stop…you don't have to." The young miko glanced up at Maru and smiled gently. "I know I don't have to, I want to." Maru hung her head low in shame from what had just occurred and allowed kagome to fix up the rest of the ties on her armor.

"T-thank you…" Maru said then bowed and took off to her den before kagome could say another word.

"She always seems so sad…" Kagome unknowingly spoke out. Kouga sighed and sat down leaning his head in his hand which was propped up by his leg. "That's Maru for ya… forever shy. I can never fully talk to her. It's always short brief answers." Kagome worryingly looked to where Maru had run off to and sighed.

Kouga shifted and looked at kagome lazily. "What's wrong you look down?" Kagome heard bitterness in his voice and she knew why. He was thinking of her and Inuyasha. Biting her lip and beating her nervousness down she scooted toward Kouga and lay her head on his shoulder. Kouga wasn't ready for the sudden embrace and sat shocked out of words. Before she had shoved him away but now she was actually coming to him for comfort.  
>Sensing the two needed a moment Hiroko ushered all the envious looking wolf demonesses and some very pissed wolf demons away from the two love birds.<p>

The two sat there for a while cuddling and talking about nothing important. It was just about evening when kouga picked her up and whisked her out of the cave. With clenched eyes, kagome clung on for dear life when he bounded the tall mountain until they reached the top. When kagome opened her eyes she gasped. Being so high up made it possible to see everything around them, the earth was painted a fire like color with the setting sun. She smiled and snuggled into kouga once more. Sure Inuyasha had hurt her so many times but that doesn't mean kouga would to. She had to take a step in her life even if it was a small one she would take it without any regrets.

Reaching up kagome cupped Kouga's cheeks in her small dainty hands and kissed him gently before the fire blown sky. Sliding his hand upward he held the back of her head in his hand and kissed her back but with more passion.

**End of chapter 6.**

**Authors Note: **** Finally! Done! I'm super excited to announce the arrival of Kouga's family! Sorry if there is any confusion in this chapter I know my grammar isn't all that great… and for that I'm sorry. **


	7. Sealing your fate

Howling at the moon.

Chapter .7

'Sealing your fate.'

Cliff after cliff, rock after rock Inuyasha bounded forward in a desperate flee to get back what belonged to him, Kagome. When he finally found them he would rid the world of that damn Ookami once and for all, hell he'd kill anybody who tried to take kagome.

She had been his ever since they met that fateful day at the sacred tree, so why where things so different now? After all they had become… all that they did, how could she throw it all away and run to the wolf. Inuyasha's heart was filled with betrayal and his eyes were on the verge of red.

Sango and Miroku could hear Inuyasha's snarls all the way in the back where they were. Miroku shook his head and sighed. "Our friend is headed down a dangerous path now. I pray that Kagome does not fall victim to Inuyasha's oncoming insanity." Sango's face read confusion and she asked. "Insanity? What's going on with inuyasha?" Of course she could hear all of inuyasha's cuss words and growls but that was the normal inuyasha right?

Miroku glanced up at the speeding hanyou and then spoke. "His heart is being taken over by jealousy for kouga he is becoming blind to his demon side." Sango's eyes widened. "You don't mean…" Miroku nodded and placed his hands in a prayer position while covering his staff with a sutra. "I fear it to be so Sango." She grunted and hissed softly. "I would never let Inuyasha hurt kagome in anyway." Miroku was silent after the demon slayers loyal vow. He was praying, praying for inuyasha and for kagome.

From ahead they heard a wicked sort of laugh making miroku loose concentration. "Inuyasha my friend what is so funny?" The next words that came out of his mouth sent chills down their backs. "The blood will be delicious." Sango turned back to look at miroku, he had the same exact facial expression as her. Complete and udder terror.

"We can't let him reach the wolf den! At this rate he would slaughter anybody who got in his way." Miroku agreed and the two started plotting against the unaware hanyou.

)o(

Kyou grunted in pain when the wolves finally stopped and set him down. They had been running since the incident in Kouga's den, which Kyou would make perfectly aware to the main tribe.

A little wobbly he started limping to his parents den. The cave was way, way bigger than Kouga's den probably because Kouga only had a couple earth affinity wolves whilst their parents had dozens. Water trickled down the large clusters of crystals in the cave. He scoffed, His mother had always told the earth wolves not to touch the crystals. She thought of them as 'pretty'.

He continued through the entrance hall and collapsed in exhaustion. Immediately wolf demons of all fur color, such as white, brown, and black helped him to his feet.

"Get him to his parents." One of them grunted out.

They hauled him to the first cave on the left and down some corridors that had an abundance of crystals. Each crystal reflected the torch light's fire making the room appear other worldly.

Finally they came to a large wooden door that was decorated in a royal fashion. A loud nock jolted the two love birds awake from their slumber. "Enter." A very strong masculine voice called from the other side. Quickly the wolves rushed Kyou inside and there alpha female let out a shriek. "My pup!" The unbelievable beauty shot from the bed and latched herself onto her unconscious son. Her Golden hair was stuck to her forehead and her toned light skinned body was barely covered by a blanket. "Shhh…It's ok." She cooed to her son.

Her mate growled at the men gawking at her and they scattered out of the room.

"Get the healer while you're at it!" The alpha male said while laughing.

"This is no time for jokes Sayo. Look at my pup he looks like he's in so much pain..." Sayo sighed. Again with 'her' pup, didn't he help at all during the creation of 'her' pup at all? Deciding to let it go he knelt down and placed a clawed hand on his sons head.

"Open your eyes boy I know you're awake. You're making your mother worry." Kyou grinned and his fire red eyes met his father's aqua blue oceanic eyes.

"Hello daddy." Sayo rolled his eyes and was about to continue until Kyou was Pulled away by a sobbing female. Her arms clung around him like stone. Who would have thought someone so dainty could have so much earth power in them.

"Hey mom…I…can't breathe…" She immediately let go and started blabbering about how worried she was until Sayo jumped in. "Meika I think we need to find out who did this to our son." Meika hiccupped and nodded. "Whoever did this is going to have hell unleashed upon them!" The fury in Meika's voice rose and the earth started rumbling.

"Calm yourself my love and allow Kyou to speak." Kyou nodded and laid his head on the cool stone below himself. "It was Kouga and his new found mate to be." The parents eyes widened, their son had found a mate to be? Ever since Kouga had been the proper age to mate Sayo and Meika had been pushing all the eligible wolf demoness on him. Every time a new girl would show he would either make her run away or ignore her.

Meika then spoke up. "Obviously these wounds are not from your brother…WOW! His mate must be a powerful fire wolf! Good for him." Kyou grinned evilly then continued. "Oh, she is no wolf she is a human miko and she has kouga wrapped around her little finger." The parents' faces hardened especially Sayo.

He couldn't believe it… Why… it was taboo, he could not allow such a ceremony go on. "We leave to Kouga's pack when Kyou is fully healed and Kyou… If I find out you did something bad I am going to personally punish you." Kyou felt a chill down his back and was about to say something but the healer and some other men rushed him away.

"That boy is so sneaky I wonder where he got it from." Sayo said while his eyes traveled down to his mate sitting on the floor. He grinned mischievously at her and she gulped. '_Just enough time.'_ Sayo thought before whisking her away to their furs.

)o(

Sango clenched the back of Kirara's fur signaling for her to get ready. The demon slayer then looked back to the monk and he nodded to her. "Kirara!" Sango screamed and the fire cat burst into speed easily going faster than Inuyasha.

As they passed by him swiftly then Miroku slammed his sutra covered staff down on inuyasha's head instantly knocking him unconscious. "Alright Kirara back." Kirara turned and they landed next to the passed out hanyou. A big lump was already starting to form on his head and the two grinned at each other. Lifting Inuyasha's limp body they packed him on to kirara. After sango had said a few apologies about the weight to her poor fire neko they took off to find a safe place to stash the hanyou.

It was nighttime when they finally landed at an abandoned shack inuyasha had stirred a couple times on their way there but he was only greeted by Miroku's staff. By the time Miroku finally let inuyasha stay awake it was already too late He had been sealed in a sutra covered shack with miroku smiling at him from across the room. "So you have awoken my friend." The monk waited for inuyasha's grunts and growls to subside. "Now if you behave I promise to take the sutra off your mouth." Inuyasha's face hardened and he started thrashing about wildly to get out of his bonds. Miroku and sango simultaneously sighed; it was going to be a long night.

)o(

Kouga was lying on his furs with kagome comfortably on his chest, she was already fast asleep and unaware of the storm that was brewing. He wanted her to stay with Hiroko but he knew that would have never happened with kagome being the curious type. Kyou had probably already alerted his parents to kagome. He growled and clenched his fist, his father was known for not giving mercy to humans. But maybe his mother might be of assistance to them. She always had a soft spot for humans just as Hiroko does.  
>Kouga pulled the covers over kagome and sighed. <em>'Nothing I can do now…it has to be done...'<em> He wrapped his strong arms around kagome and pulled her in._ 'Please be strong for what's about to happen…'_

In an instant kouga bit down on the left side of her neck, and was holding her tightly. Kagome's eyes shot open and tried to wiggle out of Kouga's grasp. _'I'm sorry my love the pain will be over shortly.'_ When Kouga felt kagome's body go limp he released his bite and held her to his heart.

"I'm sorry…"

**Authors note: **** Oh no Kouga what did you do! D:! Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter please review 3 you know I love those reviews.**

**-**_Tomoko Kobayashi_


	8. The Wonders of a Mating Mark

Howling at the moon

Chapter .8

'The wonders of a mating mark.'

**AUTHORS NOTE: Wow, okay it's been a LOOONG time since I updated my story I know… and I don't really have a good excuse please don't be mad at me. To try and redeem myself, I'm happy to say this chapter is 6,000 words long :D yay! I normally wanted it to be 10k… but things happen.**

**REVIEWS WILL BE REPLIED TO AT THE BOTTOM OF THE STORY FROM NOW ON. **

**Please enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**Warning: Lime in this chapter.**

Kagome sighed happily; she had never felt more at peace before in her life. Snuggling into the warm spot next to her she inhaled the best smell ever. It was a mixture between pine trees and a musky scent, suddenly kagome's ear twitched when she heard birds tweeting quite loudly outside. Wait, birds? How where there birds this deep in the cave? Deciding to shrug it off she lay comfortably near Kouga's sleeping form.

When she first came to the eastern tribe wolf den she was amazed at their ability to manipulate the elements so freely. Deep down she wished she too could do the same. Opening her eyes she gasped. Everything around her was illuminated by a mysterious light. Her eyes scanned the room while she sat up. Bringing her hands forward she inspected them, her nails where amazingly perfect as if she had just got a manicure.

Feeling the shift of movement in the furs Kouga awoke from his slumber. He watched her silently, and knew what she was looking at; her eyes will have increased dramatically from the bond. His sad eyes traveled down her body noting all the differences that had already occurred over night. Her figure was leaner, her hair was longer, and even though she wore a simple pink tank top he could tell her breasts where fuller. His eyes lowered down to her butt, to say he was surprised would have been an understatement he was shocked beyond belief. There curling around her body was a fluffy black tail; the white tip was twitching curiously as she scanned her body. Turning her head she looked back to see kouga staring intently at her. His eyes swam with concern, and by the looks of it she could tell he was on edge.

"Kouga?" Her soft voice rang through the cave like a bell, and he instantly tensed up. What was he supposed to say? Oh, I'm sorry Kagome I let my protective wolf instincts get the better of me so I marked you as mine forever? The mark was permanent, and nothing could change that, not even her miko abilities or the strongest demon in the land. He already knew he was going to get his ass handed to him by his pack mates, because a forced mating mark is absolutely against wolf tradition and the penalties are severe. Though if Kouga didn't mark her things would be a lot worse. By now he knew his brother had made it to his parents den. Kouga scowled, he could practically feel his parents' anger. Taking a human was taboo; every wolf knew that, it was treason in some of the wolves' eyes, the elders especially. Kouga's eyes drifted up and peered into kagome's as if to try and find the answer for the predicament they had found themselves in.

"Kagome, there's something we need to-"A sudden pounding on the wall caught Kagome and Kouga's attention. "Hiroko…" He groaned inwardly. Of all times why did she have to choose now to come bothering them?

"WHERE IS KOUGA!? I'LL RIP HIS TAIL OFF! OPEN THIS DOOR!" Hiroko scream rumbled the cave walls and shook the ground. Since Kagome's eyes had heightened the booming was almost unbearable for her sensitive hearing. Letting out a very wolf like whimper kagome backed away in fear, she had never heard anyone so made before in her life.

Finally raising a palm Hiroko blasted the rocks and the door off its hinges. Stomping a few feet into the den Hiroko glared at kouga. "How DARE you?!" Hiroko barked. Her earth brown eyes swam with the fury of 10 earth wolves combined. "What gives you the right to place a mating mark on someone without their consent?!" Kouga's blue eyes widened and he whirled around to kagome who was on the brink of tears.

"M-mating mark?" She mumbled, her tail was tucked between her legs quivering in fear. Feeling the tickling sensation kagome looked down, and to her horror a black furry tail was pattering against her legs. She scrambled forward and gripped it forcefully, causing a jolt of pain to go rushing through her backside. "OWW!" She whimpered out. "What…have you done?" She asked quietly, her tears now staining her cheeks.

Hiroko folded her arms and huffed. "He marked you. I'm sorry but it's a type of binding used by demons to mark their mates… for life. It can never be taken off, no matter how strong a person is. The bond will always remain on your neck. Other males will know you belong to Kouga and most will not touch you." Hiroko's eyes saddened. "I'm sorry this had to happen to you Kagome, but don't you worry. Kouga will be dealt with accordingly." Hiroko added a growl at the end of her sentence to emphasize the truth behind her words.

Kagome placed a clammy hand to her head. The words '_For life'_ Still echoing in her head. What about what she wanted, did that not matter to Kouga? What about her schooling, how would she explain her tail? Her heart clenched when an image of Inuyasha came into her head. How was she going to explain this to him? Of course she didn't want kouga to be killed, but that didn't mean she wasn't angry. In all actuality she was quite furious.

Feeling her stress through their new found bond Kouga rushed to her side and took her small hands in his. "Please Kagome, let me explain! I never ment to hurt you, I did what I had to do because of the incident that happened with Kyou… My parents' tribe would have wanted revenge if they found out that you are a human and that you attacked their son. Kagome I love you more than anyone I know, and I will try and make your life here as comfortable as possible."

At that statement kagome pulled her hands away.

"Make my life here comfortable? So you've already decided that I should stay here without asking?" Kouga cursed himself inwardly and started shaking his head. He was about to speak until kagome held up a hand. "Don't Kouga. Just don't! You took my whole life away all because you where paranoid about me meeting your parents or what happed back with Kyou. Did you even think about asking me what I wanted? Or did you have one of these 'wolf urges' that I've been hearing so much about? You need to get one thing straight Kouga, I'm not yours and now that you've done this to me I don't know If I'll ever be anybody's!" Fresh tears started streaming down her cheeks again as she continued. "I swear I will find a way to break this bond between us no matter what!" With every word Kouga felt a little part of his heart break, the venom behind her words hurt more than Naraku's miasma.

"Ahhh!" Kagome groaned and gripped her neck. A sudden wave of sadness swept over her instantly and she started to cry loudly. "W-what's going on!?" She shouted while constantly whipping fresh tears out of her eyes. "…You're feeling Kouga's emotions now… It's the same for him; He can feel yours as well." Hiroko stated, pity was ever present in her voice.

No, Hiroko didn't have a mate so she couldn't honestly know how Kagome was feeling but she had heard stories from the other mated pairs of both the horrors and wonders of a mating mark.

Kagome crumbled to her knees, part of her wanted to refuse and yell at kouga but another part of her wanted to just run into his arms and tell him everything was okay. Shaking she placed her hands atop of her head and curled her knees into her chest. To her surprise she felt two furry pointy ears sticking out from her head. "…Don't tell me I have ears to!" kagome moaned out, the ever present sadness still pinging in her chest. "You do…" Kouga said in barely a whisper, his head was down casted in shame. Kagome's lower lip quivered when she looked at him, he looked so down and sad her heart could barely take it.

"Please stop…" Kagome's body was shaking once more. Kouga's head rose and his crystal clear blue eyes looked into her sapphire ones. "Stop what?" He asked simply to hurt to put any thought into what he said. "Feeling sad… I feel it to, and it hurts." Kouga whimpered at her plea, his instincts to protect her and keep her from harm kicked in. Leaning forward kouga took kagome's hands tenderly in his and nuzzled into her mating mark lovingly. The sensation of kouga touching her mark made kagome melt. It was as if all of the sadness and panic that she felt washed away and it was only them two in Kouga's den.

Hiroko grumbled and was about to rip Kouga off kagome, until Nakatsu appeared beside her with a hand held firmly to her shoulder. "Now, now let us not disrupt the two love birds…err wolves?" Hiroko looked at Nakatsu with a confused look. He was getting weirder and weirder by the day, he seemed to enjoy making up new sayings that no one understood. Growling Hiroko spun around and stomped out of the den with Nakatsu close behind. 

"Kagome…" Kouga cooed in her ear, a rumble erupted from his chest and sent shivers up her spine. Wasn't she supposed to be mad? Her brain was fuzzy and her body was hot for some reason. Kouga gently kissed and licked her mating mark lovingly. Even though he knew she wasn't in love with him he would never stop protecting her or allow others to hurt her. Sheepishly kagome scooted closer to kouga, giving him more access to her neck. In an instant kouga gathered kagome in his arms and hurried her over to his furs. Laying her down he dove back to the junction between her neck and she shivered with delight.

Ever so slowly Kouga made his way up her jaw to her soft pink lips. He hesitated only for a moment before crashing his lips down onto kagome's. Instantly her eyes shot open and she shoved him off. Pulling herself away she placed her small hand over her chest and tried to even her breathing out. _'What was THAT!?' _ Kagome thought franticly. Her head shot over to Kouga who had his hand over his mouth, his eyes where flickering between that of white to a pinkish red tint. Images of inuyasha's demon form flashed through her mind.

"I'm fine." Kouga Immediately said. He had sensed her fear and confusion he was also disturbed by the images he was getting through their bond. "I am not Inuyasha." Kouga stated angrily. "I will not lose myself like that weakling." She flinched when she heard him speak inuyasha's name with such anger. "I'm sorry kouga, I'm just so confused." He rolled his eyes, he obviously got that awhile back. He then sighed and sat down next to her and wrapped his strong arm around her. "I love you kagome, know that I would do anything I can to make sure your happy. And I know there's no Excuse for what I have done, but I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you. Hell, I'll even learn how to be a human just so I can spend time in your village with you." He smiled at the thought of him meeting kagome's family.

"I know Kouga… but this isn't normal for me, people from…where I'm from people don't just suddenly mark each other. There's so much more like going out on dating and picking out presents for each other…" She trailed off sadly, knowing she may not ever be able to have that.

"You mean courting? Kagome, I've been trying to court you for over two winters now!" He said while looking at her. "Don't you remember me bringing you flowers and always checking up on you?" Kagome pondered for a moment, remembering all the times she had spent with him. Of course they were always interrupted by Inuyasha but he had always been there.

"Can we try it?" Kouga blinked and tilted his head in a very confused wolf like motion. "Try what?" She pulled her knees to her chest and she fiddled with her a piece of her hair. "Courting, I'd like to try it again." Needless to say Kouga was a bit shocked, after everything that had happened she was still willing to be part of his life? He sighed with relief and took her hands in his once more. "I would love to court you again Kagome." Pulling her hands close he kissed them gently making her blush.

)o(

After a seriously long time Inuyasha was finally sitting somewhat calmly in the sutra covered shack that sango and miroku sealed him in. "Now Inuyasha my friend, don't you feel better now?" Even though Miroku had ment it as a friendly question, Inuyasha on the other hand took it as mockery. "Of course I don't feel fucking better Miroku! Kagome is out there with a bunch of wolves! Am I the only one thinking that kagome is in serious danger!?" Almost instantly both Sango and Miroku answered. "YES!" Sango sighed and slammed her tea down. "If it wasn't for you Kagome would have never ran off with Kouga in the first place! Have you ever once thought of how Kagome might feel about you sneaking around?"

Inuyasha's ears flattened and he sighed. "I think about it all the time… It's just… not that easy okay! I just want to find Kagome and make sure she's safe." Miroku silently took another sip of his tea before he began. "I suppose we must get going then." Sango whirled around and slammed her foot down. "Hell no! I'm not going to let this BAKA chase after Kagome and endanger Kouga's tribe!" Miroku held his hand up. "Of course Inuyasha wouldn't harm anyone will you Inuyasha?" Immediately the hanyou shook his head no. "And remember Inuyasha still has the subjugation beads on. If he gets a little out of hand we'll have Kagome sit him into oblivion." The way miroku said that so happily sent chills down Inuyasha's spine.

"So it's settled we move out now." Inuyasha stated, it was more of a plea than a command. Miroku nodded and happily started packing up their morning meal. Once all of it was packed onto Kirara the group set off to the eastern wolf tribes den.

)o(

By early afternoon Kouga and Kagome had sat in Kouga's den talking about nothing important. She had explained to him her family and how she had a little brother, leaving out the fact that she was from the future of course. "Wow, Haha! A little brother, I'd love to meet em!" Kagome smiled. "I'm sure you will someday, do you have any other siblings I should know about?"

He grinned. "Other than my crazy brother Kyou?" She nodded and shuddered at the memory. Kouga laughed at her reaction. "Yea I have a few more, they aren't as reckless though. Kyou is just like his flame attribute, once you set him off its hard to contain him." Kouga sighed and shook his head. "I know you two got off on a bad start but he really has a good heart even if he does stupid things sometimes. He's upset because my parents entrusted this tribe to me and not him." Kouga shifted uncomfortably and pulled Kagome in tighter.

The two sat in silence for a moment until Kagome's stomach decided to make itself known. She blushed and placed a hand over her grumbling tummy. "I guess I'm a lot hungrier than I thought…" He smiled and stood, taking her hand in his like he had always done, only now Kagome noticed how warm it was. She smiled and walked after him silently squeezing his hand lightly.

She didn't know why but she just couldn't stay mad at Kouga, it was as if something inside made her happy to be around him. Walking through the mass of tunnels both Kagome and Kouga were greeted with a mixture of concerned and angered faces. '_Of course.'_ Kouga thought bitterly. _'They can sense our mating bond .' _

Kagome also noticed the tension in the air when they entered the main den. It didn't help that her tail and ears mimicked her emotions. Her fuzzy black white tipped ears where bent down onto her head and her tail was tucked timidly between her legs. Kouga on the other hand held his head high and kept his tail in an assertive position. Sensing her fear Kouga pulled Kagome close to him as they made their way to the fire. Kagome's ears perked up when the scent of meat roasting on the pit hit her nose. Her tail started wagging happily as she plopped down next to kouga. "Wow! That looks great, it smells so good to!" Kouga nodded and sliced her a nice portioned piece.

They ate their meal in silence, fearing that the tension might break if anyone spoke. Kagome on the other hand was munching rather loudly on some boar. Finally, she spoke out. "Wow this tastes so good!" Nakatsu let out a laugh causing kagome to jump, she had not realized he had moved closer to her. He was now siting inches away enjoying his portion of the mornings hunt. "That's because your senses have heightened, you will no longer taste food like a human." Quickly Nakatsu tugged onto Kagome's left wolf like ear. "You won't hear like one either."

Kouga let out a low growl, warning Nakatsu. Of course Nakatsu just continued torturing not only Kouga but Kagome as well. "I see you have another wolf like attribute, that is a fine tail you've got there." He then dipped his hand down and gripped her tail. Slowly he slid it through his hand and got the reaction he was going for from Kagome.

Shrieking she leapt away from Nakatsu and clung to Kouga. Her heart was beating hard, the feeling of her tail being stroked was actually pleasurable. "That's it!" Practically tossing Kagome aside Kouga jumped to his feet and charged at Nakatsu. He would never seriously injure him but he did get on Kouga's nerves sometime and he did deserve to be taught a lesson. "NO one touches MY Kagome like that!" Kouga swung but Nakatsu crouched down and put a hand to his mouth as if he where whispering. "Don't worry my love I'll wait for you!" Nakatsu then saluted Kagome and ran off with a very pissed off Kouga chasing after him.

)o(

Shippou was giggling and laughing with the other wolf children. They were all washed up and ready to join the adults in the morning meal. "Hey Shippou… What's that?" Asked Ami, who was oddly hovering around Shippou. Squinting Shippou peered into the dark tunnel. "It looks like that Nakatsu guy… but he's running from something." Ami, and the other children stared at Nakatsu. "What's he runnin from?" one of the children asked. Shippou shrugged but noticed Nakatsu was coming up on them fast. "Back against the wall, quick!" Shippou yelled. Unfortunately it was Shippou who was plowed into by the two adults who didn't even bother to stop.

"SHIPPOU!" Ami yelled. She had been hanging around Shippou ever since he had arrived, most of the pup sitters noticed this as well. Lying down on the floor Shippou looked up with a dazed expression, the children hovered around him and tried to get him back on his feet.

)o(

Kagome watched the two speed off and she sighed with relief. She had had enough of these over bearing males. Returning back to her meal she scowled, it was cold. Normally that wouldn't bug her but for some reason it did now. Irritatingly she shoved a piece in her mouth, not even bothering to use her eating utensils.

Hiroko scoffed at the two demons actions and sat down in Kouga's seat. "And people ask me why I choose to live with humans." She spoke calmly to Kagome while starting to eat Kouga's share. This did not go unnoticed by Kagome. Quickly, Kagome snatched the meat away from Hiroko. "He'll probably be hungry when he gets back. I don't think you should eat this." Hiroko's eyes widened, she never pictured Kagome to be the protective type, and nonetheless she smiled. "I see you've been taken by our prince." Kagome's dropped the meat and blushed, she didn't know what had come over her. "We've decided to court each other." Kagome said while playing with a piece of her hair. Hiroko placed her hand over her mouth and giggled quietly. "Oh, I can see that. Kouga waited for you to eat. Did you not notice?"

Kagome blinked and tilted her head in confusion earning her a thump on head from Hiroko. "Don't do that! Kouga does that and it annoys the hell out of me. You look like a confused dog." Hiroko sighed and leaned back on her hands. "Leaders always eat first but when the alpha male has chosen his alpha female he tries to impress her. Kouga of course is to dense to realize you do not take notice to such actions."

Kagome pouted and rubbed her forehead where Hiroko had flicked her. "It wouldn't matter to me if I eat first or not, food is food. Humans usually let the ones they care for the most eat first. Like a father would make sure his family eats first, even if that ment he wouldn't eat." Hiroko nodded at this. "It is as you say for us wolves to. Only if there is enough food to go around, respect should be given." Kagome shrugged. "I suppose so."

Hiroko's gaze moved from Kagome to the fire. "You know when I was a pup, my father tried to make me bow to Kouga." Kagome turned and looked to Hiroko her eyes wide. "Mhm, he said he was to be my alpha one day so I had to give him respect." Slowly she looked up and smiled as if remembering a happy moment. "It was the first time we ever laid eyes on each other." Kagome scooted closer, her curiosity getting the better of her. "Did you bow?" She asked innocently and Hiroko snorted. "No, I walked right up to him and kicked him! He ran back to his mother and cried his eyes out." This caused both the girls to burst into laughter. "Wow, that doesn't seem like the Kouga I know." Kagome laughed out and handed her last bit of meat to a small wolf pup who had been pleading with big eyes ever since she got it.

"You are to kind… I'm afraid for you…" Hiroko grasped Kagome's hand in hers and squeezed tightly. "You have many hardships ahead of you. You will be tested by your fellow pack members as well as the elders." Hiroko turned her head to peer into kagome's eyes. "You must know Kouga will try but he cannot protect you from everything in our world." The young Miko shivered at the worried look Hiroko was giving her. Kagome gripped her friends hand tightly. "No matter what happens, I'll manage. I always seem to get through even the worst of times." Suddenly Kagome felt a new presence to the left of here where Nakatsu was. It was Maru this time and kagome sighed with relief. "Remember Kagome-sama, there are some of us who are on your side." Maru's shy smile couldn't help but make Kagome feel better.

She nodded finally feeling welcomed in the wolf den.

)o(

The sun was high in the sky as morning turned into the afternoon. Inuyasha as well the group had made great progress they were already moments away from Kouga's den. Inuyasha's nose twitched and he grinned, Kagome's scent was definitely prominent. "She's here all right." Inuyasha yelled to the others.

Soon, very soon she would be back in his arms safe and sound, or so he thought. Leaping from a tall peak Inuyasha slammed down onto the ledge of the wolf demons cave. The scent of wolves filled the air but inuyasha was only holding onto one. Quickly he darted into the cave with miroku and sango on his heels. "KAGOME!" Inuyasha waited a moment but the only reply he got was that of his echo.  
>"Looks like no one's home." Miroku stated while looking around, sango on the other hand was bent over with her hand to the floor. "They left in a hurry by the looks of it." She said, her keen tracking eyes scanned the foot prints in the dust. Inuyasha growled and clenched his fist. She was right, no one was here, but Kagome had been and that was enough to make his blood boil. "They've taken Kagome with them. Let's head out, I've got her scent." The two humans nodded to the hanyou and climbed back onto Kirara. Once again the trio set off to find there raven haired friend.<p>

)o(

Nakatsu sighed and rested with his arms behind his head next to Hiroko. He was sporting a fresh black eye, courtesy of Kouga's wrath. "Why do you have to mess with Kagome? Things are hard as it is for her don't make it worse." Nakatsu opened his non-bruised eye and grinned. "Is someone jealous? I would gladly turn my attentions to you if you so desire it." Hiroko's face reddened and she turned away with a huff. "Of course not! I am just concerned with Kagome that is all!" Nakatsu smiled and laid his head back down on the cool stone floor. "Cute." Nakatsu finally said but was knocked out by a hard blow from Hiroko.

)o(

Kagome groaned quite loudly she hadn't taken a shower in forever and she felt it. Maru looked up when she heard kagome's moan of discomfort. "What's wrong Kagome-sama…?" Maru said meekly, she didn't mean to be shy it's just how she was, a beta. "Maru…didn't I tell you not to call me sama? It makes me feel weird…" Maru whimpered and bowed lowly. "Forgive me Kagome-sama… AH! I mean Kagome…chan." Kagome rolled her eyes and stretched. "I feel so dirty… I haven't showered in days and I probably smell gross." Maru scooted closely and sniffed her. Kagome blushed and pushed her away. "M-Maru!?" The young wolf smiled. "You don't smell bad Kagome-chan."

A sigh of relief escaped Kagome's lips. "That's good, but I still feel nasty… if only there was a hot spring around…" Maru's tail perked up and she clasped her hands together happily. "Of course we have a spring Kagome-sama! Would you like to go bathe with me?" Kagome's eyes glimmered with excitement and she jumped up. "Of course, let's go!" The two then skipped off into the inner regions of the cave.

The spring was actually farther down into the cave than Kagome had thought. They crossed a couple of other wolf dens and went down a couple long stair cases until Maru finally stopped. "Here we are." Maru took Kagome's hand and stepped into the most beautiful room she had ever seen. Water was trickling down crystal covered walls. These crystals seem to capture the light of the torches that hung on the walls turning the orange hue into different tones of pink and blue. There were also many pools with steam coming up from them. Kagome Jumped as a geyser next to her shot up with hot water.

"Wow, Maru this is amazing!" Kagome exclaimed and turned around to see Maru already naked in one of the pools. "Well, are you coming Kagome-sama?" Kagome's face turned red and she looked around. "But… can't anyone just walk in here? Are there separate rooms for males and females?" Maru giggled and dunked her head under the water. Coming back up she shook the water out of her short hair. "No of course not. We wolves see each other naked all the time after we shift so it's not such a big deal."

Kagome tugged at her shirt uneasily. _'It's not a big deal Kagome. It's just a bath…c'mon you can do this girl.' _Kagome's heart was pounding as she slowly took off her clothes. Maru's eyes caught site of a scar on Kagome's hip.  
>"Where did you get that?" She asked inquisitively, Kagome looked down and smiled. "I was born with the Shikon no tama already in my body and this centipede demon ripped it out of me." Maru gazed in amazement. "Wow you must have been really powerful with the whole jewel inside of you." Kagome shook her head and wrapped her arms around her waist. Slowly she sunk into the warm pool. "Actually, I had no idea it was inside my body at the time." Maru chewed her lower lip.<p>

"Thank you again for saving me…" Kagome looked up from running her fingers through her hair. "Oh, with Kyou?" Maru nodded. "If you hadn't had jumped in who would have known what would happen." Kagome's face turned to that of concern. "Why didn't Kouga jump in to save you? Aren't wolves supposed to be super protective of their family?" Maru wiggled uncomfortably. "Well yea but… Kouga's parents really want Kyou to mate so they told Kouga to back down from his position as alpha when Kyou was at his den. Normally, female wolf demons prefer to mate with a powerful alpha, It's kind of like a silly little pup dream though." Kagome shook her head. "That's ridiculous! If Kouga is alpha of this tribe then he should have the right to say what happens and what doesn't." Maru nodded agreeing at Kagome's well put statement.  
>For a while the two sat and talked, Kagome learned that Maru's parents died 50 years ago in the great battle with the demon lord sesshomaru. Soon Maru had made her way out of the bathing room, while Kagome chose to stay behind.<p>

Barely poking her head out of the water Kagome's looked around to see if anyone else was in the bathing springs. Seeing that the coast was clear she got up and walked over to one of the water falls. It was not hot like the springs so Kagome came to the conclusion that the water must be coming from outside the mountain. She would have to ask Hiroko about it later. Making her way behind the main huge water fall she placed a hand on one of the smaller crystals and examined it closer. Her eyes widened and she brought her face closer to it. _'It's a diamond!' _Gently she started pulling on it, noticing it was starting to come loose she pulled harder until finally the diamond popped out of the wall. Kagome flew backward into the massive water fall and came up on the other side sputtering water.

Hearing a loud laugh Kagome turned as fast as she could in the water to see Kouga fully naked. She suddenly felt a pool of heat in her stomach forming and she tried to hide herself from his eyes. "KOUGA! Get out of here!" Kouga grinned and shook his head. Slowly he made his way into the slightly cold water and swam up to her. "You're naked!" She squeaked idiotically. "Well duh, this is the bathing area." Grabbing her wrist quickly he pulled her in and swam to the edge of the pool. He tried to sit her up on the ground to get her out of the cold water but she smacked him. "NO! You'll see me naked!" Kouga blushed at the thought and kept his growing arousal in check. "We're courting aren't we? And last time I checked you where my woman." He gently picked up the blushing kagome and placed her out of the water. Immediately she covered her exposed chest and he growled.

"You don't have to hide from me Kagome, you're beautiful." Kagome blushed and reluctantly lowered her arms. Kouga's eyes scanned over her chest like a hungry wolf. Then, very slowly he crawled a bit out of the water and hovered over her. She looked away, red still tinting her cheeks as he dipped down placing his lips down to her mating mark. Giving it a small nibble she sighed happily from the feeling. Slowly Kouga raised his hand up to glide it down the middle of her body. Her heart skipped a beat when she felt his hand stop just above her womanhood.

By now Kagome was panting lightly and she bucked her hips upward. A low rumble erupted from Kouga's chest which kagome found quite soothing. Kouga started at her mating mark then trailed kissed down her chest. Kagome arched her back and kouga took it as an invitation. He then wrapped his lips around her nipple and softly sucked.

Kagome's mind was fuzzy as if she were in her own world. Her mating mark throbbed excitedly when kouga changed his attentions to her other breast. With half lidded eyes kagome reached up and undid the tie that Kouga used to keep his hair up. She watched as his hair cascaded around his face and she slowly ran her fingers through it gingerly.

By now Kouga's eyes where tinted a light pink but he held onto himself as he slid down her body. Soon enough he reached his destination and parted her thighs. Kissing along her thighs kagome started to scoot away. He gently gripped her legs and peered up at her. "Do you trust me?" He said softly nuzzling her inner part of her leg. Biting her lip Kagome nodded in suspense.

Gruelingly slow he gently pushed his tongue between her lips and lapped at her clit lovingly, kagome let out a small cry of pleasure and started to wiggle slightly. Using one hand kouga held her fast and the other he used to slowly add one digit into her. Cautious of his claw he started pumping it in and out of her wet core. Kagome's nails clawed the floor, a new found pleasure was wafting over her.

When Kouga thought she was wet enough he added another finger, increasing Kagome's pleasure. His tongue sped up flicking against her clit in different motions and speeds. Kagome was on edge she felt her body tensing, tightening like a coil ready to explode. After a few moments of Kagome felt herself release into her first ever orgasm, throwing her head back she cried out Kouga's name in a fit of passion.

After licking up the last of her juices Kouga gathered her in his arms and sat near the pounding waterfall. He tucked her under his chin and stroked her back. "Kagome, I want you to stay with me…forever." She nuzzled into his chest, utterly exhausted from their recent actions. "I…will, for as long as I can." It wasn't exactly the answer Kouga was looking for but he accepted it. Knowing all the hardships that had yet to come he held her not only with love but in fear of her slipping out of his grasp.

**AUTHORS NOTE: I know it wasn't the best lime in the world but at least it's something. Anyway please review 3!**

**REVIEWS: **

**Reverence of the Night Rain:**** Yes she will be at the start but I've always seen Kagome as the more forgiving type ya know? Not one to hold a grudge. Plus the mating mark has odd effects. :3 Thanks for your review!**

**Kouga's older woman: **** Aw thank you so much! Your reviews make me smile ^-^. I hope you keep on reading my story.**

**Blackbloodywolf:**** Sorry about the wait, here it is. Thanks for reviewing 3!**

**Haruka Shishi:**** Thank you! OwO I'm trying to make it more interesting ~ I get major writers block sometimes. **

**Moonlightladyshadow: ****Omg, thank you so much Q –Q that really means a lot to me! Please keep on reading my story 3.**

**Zaiga:**** O_O Your so excited its cute! Yea…My grammar isn't the best hehe… ;-;… Thank you sooooo much for reviewing 3.**

**YoruichiXSoifon1:**** Well she kinda does…kinda xD I always thought a wolf version of kagome was adorable 3. Ty for your review o3o.**

**Sessxkagxyoko:**** I know D:! I'm sowwie I forgot why I left that chapter so short… here's a longer one though :D. Thanks so much for your review.**

**Cupcakethewolf: ****Your welcome :D! I have an evil side… maybe I should make more cliff hangers … ty for your review :D.**

**Animelver14:**** Thanks :D! Sorry this chapter was reaaaaally late I hope you enjoy it though x3!**

**MourningGlorie:**** *munches on waffle* mmm… Here's your update enjoy. Thanks for le waffle and review :D!**

**Little Miss Cosplayer: ****Thank you so much for liking it and for your review! 3**

**Kogasanimelovergirl:**** Aw thanks… wait D:…Don't die! It's just a story x… hau~ thanks for your review, no pressure now… hehe :D!**

**DancingNinja21:**** Well, I wouldn't call her the strongest even if she could fight, lol I mean what do you expect from a high school girl o.o? I will of course make her stronger over time if that's what you ment x3! Thank you so much for reviewing this chapter, I hope you do so in the others I will be writing.**


	9. Broken Hearts

**Author Note: Wa! I'm SO sorry! There is no excuse for my absence from this story. Please forgive me! ; ~;! Gosh, I'm so late with these updates I've forgotten where I'm at so far in the story! UNACCEPTABLE! **

'Howling at the Moon'

Chapter 8.

"Broken Hearts"

Instantly Kagome regretted blocking the hard hit coming from Ginta, her arm screamed in pain. When she flinched he took it as an opening and dove in again for another barrage of attacks.

Each painful blow hit her most tender areas, she was fighting a loosing battle. In an attempt to get at least one hit out on her fellow duelist she lunged forward sloppily.

Ginta leaped out of the way and caught her wrist, using her body weight against her he twirled her around and held her fast. She struggled violently for a while until her body refused to respond and just stopped all together. Ginta wasn't really sure how she was going to react to the loss so he jumped back quickly.

Kouga who had been watching from a few feet away was making sure his beast didn't get the best of him. His instincts where screaming at him to go help his woman, but he knew this was for her own good. In wolf society there was no room for the weak. When Kagome groaned out of utter misery it brought Kouga back from his thoughts. "Why can't I just use a bow... I'm no good at brawling." She pouted to Kouga who only smiled apologetic. "A bow does you no good when your in close combat sister." Ginta said while taking a swig of water from the canteen Kagome had given them. "He's right mate." Kouga sighed and took her hands gently in his.

"There's going to be times where I cannot protect you and I need you to be able to protect yourself."

Hearing those words from Kouga made her think back to all the times Inuyasha swore he'd protect her, at which he failed on numerous occasions. Even though she didn't like the constant abuse her body was taking during her lessons, she knew it was best. After all there where hundreds of demons and only one Kouga.

She nodded and groaned, her body was screaming, her ribs where already starting to bruise whilst her arms where red from defending herself from Ginta. She plopped down next to Ginta and gave him a swift punch on the shoulder. "that's for hitting me so hard." Ginta grinned and smiled then pushed her playfully, he wouldn't dare tell her that her fists felt like wolf cub pats.

"That's all for today Ginta, you may leave." Stopping his friendly play with Kagome he nodded then stood. He made his way to the exit of the dueling arena but stopped just before leaving to give Kagome a slight bow of apology.

For a moment Kagome and Kouga sat in silence, she had only been in the "new" den for a couple of days and so much has already happened. She blushed at the thought of her and Kouga in the bathing room.

Reaching into her pocket she pulled out the large diamond and held it in the air. The fire from the torches caused it to sparkle beautifully. The shimmering gem caught the attention of the wolf prince next to her. His ice blue eyes watched her gawk at it. Of course he was used to them by now, they had been in every cave his mother had ordered to be created.

"You know my mother isn't going to like you taking the elder gems." He said with a smirk. Kagome shot a glance at him quizzically. "Elder gem?" Her confused voice brought out a warm fuzzy feeling from Kouga. There was so much to show her of his world. The glorious Northern earth tunnels, the southern fire forest hot springs, and of course his home lands the eastern windy mountains.

"Elder gems are legend among my people, they say the souls of the dead dwell inside." He gently took the glistening gem from Kagome and rolled it in his palm. "They form in every cave we wolf demon dwell in, my mother loves them." Kagome nodded while listening intently, if only he knew how valuable those rocks would be in the future.

Quickly Kouga stuffed the gem in within his fur armor and stood.

He knelt down and slowly lifted a very sore Kagome to her feet. She groaned and grumbled with each step she took towards the exit of sparring room. "... My tail is even sore." She said while stroking it. Kouga laughed at the memory of Ginta using Kagome tail to stop her from running.

" It will get better, I promise. You show great potential." He said while rubbing her back hoping to ease some of her aching muscles.

Kagome scoffed and shook her head, she winced when a pain shot through her neck. "Yea right, I couldn't even hit him, I wish I could have zapped him a little with my powers." Before the duel had started Kouga had told her not use them, even if she wasn't a good fighter. she was a powerful priestess and he couldn't risk one of his men getting purified.

Taking a sharp left turn Kouga entered his own den and sat her down on the furs slowly. Moaning she crawled up to the makeshift pillows and laid her head down.

She didn't know why she was doing all of this, Kouga had told her that she didn't have to stay but part of her wanted to. She frowned when Images of her family swept through her mind. How many days had it been since she last saw them? Her sadden eyes traveled to the ookami prince who was now removing his armor. He had told her he enjoyed not wearing it, not that she would complain at the sight of his bare chest. Her cheeks reddened at that thought. Swallowing she covering her red face with her hands and tried desperately to force the images of Kouga out of her mind. Her mark tingled with the thought of his touch.

"_Stupid mating mark, making me have funny feelings." _

Peeking through her dainty fingers she caught a glimpse of him, she was mortified to find he was staring back at her with a bright red blush that matched her own. In her mind Hiroko's words Echoed;

"_The bond will grow over time. The more intimate moments you spend together the more in tune you both will become."_

They had brief little chit-chats now and then but most of the time Hiroko was busy helping with the cave expansion.

Kouga let out an awkward cough and scratched the back of his head before walking over.

He sat down next to her and they shared a quiet moment together until kouga let a sly grin appear on his lips. "So, you like what you see, eh?" Kagome 'Eeped' and threw a pillow at him Embarrassed that he caught her.

)o(

Inuyasha was crouched low to the ground and had his nose practically in the dirt. "Damn dirty stinky wolf." He snarled. "When I get my hands on you, you're going to wish you were never born."

He scurried in a crab like motion across the ground in a poor attempt to catch a whiff of Kagome's scent.

Sango sighed and patted Kirara's neck. They had been at this for hours now and Inuyasha wasn't looking like he was backing down. Sango looked back back at Miroku and urged him to speak. Giving in Miroku coughed and raised his voice."Perhaps it is time to take a break Inuyasha?" Miroku asked almost pleading.

Inuyasha growled and turned back to them. "The sooner we find Kagome the sooner you can rest."

Sango sighed. "You've been at this since sunrise Inuyasha and you've found nothing so far. I'm sure Kagome-Chan is fine... Plus I think Kirara is getting hungry!" Kirara huffed as if to back up her Demon slayer friend.

Inuyasha clenched his jaw and his eyes turned sullen. Flashes of both Kagome's happy and sad face flashed through his mind. "Kagome is a HUMAN and she's with a pack of nasty wolf demons! Who knows whats going on. I can't lose her!" Both of them looked at each other and sighed. There was no way they where going to get through to the hanyou. He was dead set on finding her even if they were being worked to the bone.

Turning swiftly on his heel Inuyasha crawled back onto all fours and took a big whiff.

Inuyasha grinned and sped off. "I've got her scent!"

Sango and Miroku looked at each other hope rekindling in their eyes.

)o(

Dawn was just breaching the peaks of the eastern lands when Kagome's body finally regained consciousness. She wasn't aware when she had finally found sleep but she was grateful. Even though her body was still stiff it felt better.

Sitting up she noted Kouga was not in the room. Shrugging the uneasy feeling she got from his absence

away , she hopped up onto her feet and walked out of the den. Breathing deep she took in the scents around her. The wolves must have already made breakfast, she could practically taste the wild boar in the air. Following her new senses she slowly entered the last hallway but before she could enter the main den she was stopped by a rather large wolf demon warrior.

"Go back to Kouga's den." He spoke In a hushed tone, it was rugged and raspy. He must have been through a lot in his life was her first thoughts. Snapping her head up she looked at him clueless. "Whats going on? Is something wrong? Where is Kouga?" The large male grunted and blocked her way further. "More trouble has found its way into my home. It has been like this ever since you have arrived little human. I suggest you go back. Now."

Oh no, she did not like his tone one bit. Deep down a fire started to burn within her. A weird overwhelming urge to growl hit Kagome but she held her tongue. "_Is... Is he challenging me?" _Before Kouga had marked her she'd never experienced this kind of emotion before. The emotion of wanting to be dominant, to be in charge.

Her eyes narrowed and her knees locked firmly. Water blue eyes met an earthy brown when she finally spoke up. Her voice cracked a bit but she clenched her hands firmly.

"Look, I don't know who you are but you need to move." She lifted her right hand up and poked him hard in the chest plate, which she regretted soon after. The male scoffed and stepped forward. "Do you know who you're talking to? I am Kyuso, one of the best warriors in this tribe. Your little ningen threats mean nothing to me."

_'Okay that wasn't enough eh?' _Sizing him up she took in his appearance. He had huge broad shoulders and he stood about a foot taller than her. His arms were almost three times the size of hers and looked to be made of nothing but pure muscle. His right eye was injured with a scare that went from his brow bone down to his cheek. He had thick black hair that was tied into a low pony tail. All in all she knew that she couldn't ever take him in a brawl.

Breathing deeply she spoke with the force of an alpha "How about this, either you move now and this doesn't get dirty or you stay and I'll purify you where you stand." As if to add some depth to her words she forced herself to take a step forward. Quickly she raised her palms up to his chest level and focused her Miko powers to gather. The large wolf youkai backed up when he saw pink swirls erupting from her small dainty palms. Of course she would never purify him but it wouldn't hurt to give him a little zap.

He gulped and took a step back then lifted his hands defensively. "It's Kouga's orders. He has given all of us the task of keeping you in his den." The large wolf demons eyes stared at her miko powers unsure of what to do.

By now Kagome's curiosity burned, why would Kouga keep her hidden? Being the woman that she was she couldn't just back down and wait in his den like some dog waiting for its master to return.

"Move now." The order was swift and clean, Kagome was almost proud of herself for standing up to this intimidating wolf. She grinned inwardly thinking that she won the dominance battle with him.

Unfortunately for her, even though she was now courting their leader she still wasn't _fully _mated to their male alpha so she held no authority over him. The wolf sighed and shook his head. "I cannot allow you to enter the main den." His rough calloused hand moved ever so slightly to rest upon his sheathed sword.

"Please princess." His earthy eyes now seemed more gentle and soft. It was much different than what she had saw before.

Nevertheless she stayed firm and took another step forward. Kagome wanted to see what was going on. No, She _needed_ to see if Kouga was okay. Through her mating mark she could feel his anxiety. Whatever was happening outside was causing her mate stress.

Her eyes shone an apologetic glance as she used her Miko powers to push the demon away. No, it wasn't enough to hurt him but it was enough to make him move.

Quickly bowing her head slightly at the stunned warrior she scurried past him and headed for the main den.

She ran into a few more wolf guards but she was finally able to push her way into the chaotic mess that had developed. Nothing would have prepared her for what she was about to see. There was Kouga wiping blood from his busted lip, his fellow brothers and sisters snarling at the intruder who dared put his hands on their leader. Kagome gulped and let her eyes travel up the red clothing she was so used to see. Finally, blue eyes met amber and the two stared at each other stunned.

This wasn't the school girl who he had traveled with all those days, no this girl was different. Miroku and Sango gawked at their friend. She had only been gone for a couple days and already she was so different. Her hair seemed longer, her height had increased, and from what they could see was a fluffy tail swaying behind her.

"K-Kagome?" Inuyasha sputtered out. Kouga's head swirled to her direction and his brows furrowed. _'Why the hell is she out here!?'_ His infuriated eyes snapped back and forth around the room. Everyone felt Kouga's death glare, he was beyond mad. Some of the older parent wolf demons ushered their younger cubs out of the main den. Others stood guard at the entrance to the cubs play den.

Taking a step forward Kagome reached out her hands and Inuyasha took it as an invitation and ran forward, but before he could make it to her kouga moved swiftly between them. "No way dog breath." His claws twitched as he positioned Kagome behind him protectively. "You won't lay a finger on my mate."

Inuyasha's golden orbs widened with shock. It felt as if someone stabbed him in the chest.

_Mate,_ the word echoed through his brain, as he tried to process this new information. Lifting his head up he allowed Kagome's scent to enter his nostrils. His breath caught in his throat when her newly found mated scent made its home in his head. His hands swayed limp at his sides and he gulped.

_'It can't be... Kagome...is gone? No fucking way.' _Inuyasha's head snapped up at that thought. In complete denial Inuyasha snarled at the wolf demon. "You're lying! Kagome would never betray me. She promised to stay by ME." His quivering eyes stared at her.

Taking a step back Kouga brought Kagome forward and pulled her hair away from her shoulder. Gently tugging at the fabric he lowered it just enough so Inuyasha could see the mating mark. Standing there Kagome felt numb her eyes teared up when she finally spoke. "Inuyasha I didn't mean to..." before she could say more Inuyasha turned from her. With his back now facing them both he started walking out of the den.

At this point Kagome was bawling she'd never seen him act like this before. It was as if he was broken, and it was all her fault. She had betrayed one of her best friends, And now the image of his hurt eyes would always remain in her mind.

Lunging forward Kagome moved on impulse to Inuyasha's retreating form. She collided with him and wrapped her arms tightly around his torso. "I'm so sorry Inuyasha, I never had a choice..." They stood still like that for a minute or two. Kouga was beyond upset, he was infuriated. His mate the woman he gave his life and mark to was embracing another mate in front of his very eyes. To top it off she was doing this in front of his whole tribe.

Before he could say anything Inuyasha's faint voice filled the now silent main hall. "I hate you, and I do not love you. I'm going to Kikyou." With that he shoved her off roughly cutting her arm slightly with his claw. She grabbed her arm in pain and watched her former love run from the den, tears still streaming down her face.

Sango and Miroku started rushing forward but Kagome stopped them. "Please, not now. Go follow him make sure he doesn't do anything he'll regret." She sobbed out. Both of them looked at each other but finally gave into her wishes and took off after the hanyou.

As their silhouettes finally disappeared from view Kagome turned around to see many angered faces. The others where just of pity and came from, Hiroko, Ginta, Hakkaku, and Nakatsu. Wiping her tears away she walked back over to Kouga still clenching her wounded arm. When she looked up she saw the anger in his eyes.

"You leave the den when I gave specific orders for you not to, you injure my best warrior, and you embrace that Dog demon in front of me and my tribe then you come crawling back to me." His chest felt tight and he was trying not to break down. The wound worried him sick but his rage was getting the better of him. "Expect nothing from me." As if mirroring Inuyasha's actions he swirled around and stormed out of the main hall.

Kagome stood there, feeling everything and nothing at all. The man she had finally realized she loved just turned his back on her, just as her best friend did. She had never felt so isolated and alone in her life._ "What am I doing here...?" _ She thought to herself.

She felt so stupid, she was a human trying to fit in with wolves. Looking around the other wolf demons turned their back on her except Hiroko and the others. Finally giving in she walked into the Cubs den and gathered Shippou in her arms. He had been forced into the cubs hidden room, it served as a sort of panic room when threats came to the den.

Shippou was curious and was about to ask until he saw her eyes, they were so sad it almost broke his heart. He had brought her here thinking it would help her but he had failed at his mission. She was not happy, in fact he had never sensed her aura so sad before. Just as she was about to exit Hiroko placed a hand on her shoulder and whimpered. "Don't do this, Kouga is just upset he will get over it in time." She offered her a smile but the young miko never looked up, instead she kept her eyes glued to the ground.

She held Shippou tighter and turned around to face the whole tribe.

"I'm sorry I've caused you so much trouble, and I'm sorry for being a weak human. I won't ever trouble you again. I know now I don't belong here and I was foolish to think I could. Goodbye." With that she ran out of the den in a flurry of tears leaving a tribe of stunned wolf demons behind.

"Shippou can you take me home?" The young kit looked at her and nodded then transformed into the large pink balloon like creature she'd ridden on so many times before.

Hiroko sighed sadly as she watched her new sister ran flew away from their den. _'Kouga isn't going to like this...' _Shaking her head she walked back over to Nakatsu and slipped her hand in his looking for any comfort she could find.

It was nightfall by the time Shippou and Kagome had reached the Bone Eaters well. Kagome stood holding Shippou in a goodbye hug, the kit was in the middle of a meltdown. "Please promise you'll come back to visit sometime." His little hands clenched onto her shirt tightly. "I promise Shippou. I could never abandon you." With that she set the kit down and jumped into the well leaving the past behind her.

She sat very pitifully in the well and cried for about an hour, when she finally toughened up she climbed out of the well and made her way to the well house doors. With a deep breath she shoved them open and took in the sights of Tokyo. Her eyes watered once more and she thought silently to herself.

_'This is where you belong Kagome. Not in a cave with wolf demons, but home in Tokyo with your family.' _She walked through the shrine and made her way inside. The lights where off, she just assumed no one was awake until she found the note on the fridge.

"_Dearest Kagome,_

_We've taken Souta to his soccer competition in China, we won't be home for about two weeks. We hope to see you soon and we love you very much. _

_Your loving mother"_

She sighed and crumpled up the paper in her hand, and ran up to her room where she collapsed on the bed.

)o(

Kouga was in the dueling room blowing off some steam. His anger had subsided and was now replaced with worry., she had yet to come see him. He growled and kicked the wooden post that he was training on so hard that he smashed it to pieces. As he was walking out of the den he was hit with a sudden feeling of nothingness. His stomach twisted in worry and his heart started racing as he felt nothing coming from Kagome's mating mark. The only thing that would stop the connection of the mating mark was death. He sped through the caves and ran into his own den, seeing that she was not their he ran to the main den.

Hiroko stood immediately and ran to the panicked alpha wolf. When she finally was able to get his attention she sobbed out. "She left us Kouga, she took the kitsune with her." Hiroko was never one to cry and Kouga snarled at her. "YOU LET HER LEAVE BY HERSELF!?" His claws twitched and for once Hiroko felt scared of kouga. "I sent Ginta and Hakkaku to follow her. They've been gone with her since … the _incident_ in the main den."

Kouga looked outside the opening of the cave and was greeted by the sight of the moon shining in. He squinted his eyes and saw to figures running towards the den. It was Ginta and Hakkaku, they looked absolutely exhausted. When they finally entered the den they keeled over using their knees as support.

"Where is she!?" Kouga roared out. The two wolf demons still panting rather hard straitened up and looked their alpha in the eye. "She went to what the humans call Inuyasha's forest. Her and the fox stopped at the well and said their goodbyes. Then she jumped in and vanished." The two stayed silent as their alpha stared at them.

"Kagome...vanished?"

**No reviews this time there's so many from here and there I can't sort through them so I'll just say this. You guys are so amazing! I love reading every single one of your reviews it always makes me so happy to see all the positive feedback! Thank you so much for sticking with this story I couldn't have possibly continued without you!**

**On a side note please check out the re-uploading of Ookami to Miko! It's the first ever Fan fiction I wrote! It has a little similarities to it. Nakatsu and Hiroko are in it :). So read both choose which one you enjoy most and tell me! ( It is Rated M as well.)**

**Also, Ookami to Miko will be deleted off my old account! If you have any questions let me know 3!**

**( My word processor constantly tries to change "Kouga" to "Nougat" haha! u)**


	10. Missing you

'Howling at the Moon'

Chapter 10.

'Missing you'

This world was calm compared to what she normally faced in the feudal era. There where no demons out to kill her, no complicated love triangles she had unwillingly started. She had friends, and family here, there was no need for her to prove herself in anyway.

She had contemplated this over and over in her mind. Day after day she had to keep reassuring herself that this _was_ where she was meant to be. Kikyou could easily find the jewel shards, so there was no need for her there. Of course she felt guilty for being the one to shatter the jewel in the first place.

Each day it was the same routine. Get up, get dressed, eat. Go to school, come home. Eat, shower and sleep. She hadn't realized how boring her life was before the whole mess with the jewel started. To a human, boring was good right? Boring meant that she wouldn't be running for her life all the time. Demons wouldn't be lurking around each and every corner. She had never felt truly safe in the feudal era, what normal person would? Even if you had hansom strong men offering you their protection.

Yet, even after all this time she couldn't get _him _out of her mind. He was a constant pester, like a fly that would never leave you alone. Every time she'd close her eyes she would see his caring blue eyes and that cocky grin. It tore at her heart knowing he now hated her. The look he had given her was etched in her mind, his face held betrayal in the most extreme form. How close they had been was now dead and gone. She shuddered at that thought, a simple gesture of kindness she had shown one friend sparked bitter jealousy in another.

She often fantasized about what it would be like to just run back through the well and go head first into the wolf den. She'd picture him greeting her with a smile then embracing her so tenderly it would make even Sesshomarus heart thaw. That was just a fantasy and nothing more, it wouldn't become real and she doubted the wolves would let her close to the den anyway.

Since she had come through the well her mating mark had given her a dull achy sensation. She wasn't in agony in any way, it just hurt constantly and she could never get used to it. With each throb from the mating mark had made her heart clench and ache. Even though she felt nothing from him through the mark it seemed as though the blasted thing had a mind of it's own. Letting her know every hour of each passing day the wrong she had done.

" Hello? Earth to Kagome! Are you even listening to us?" 

Kagome's head snapped up.

"Sorry, I guess I just got lost in though." Forcing a smile she slurped her soda avoiding eye contact with her curious group of friends

_'liar...'_ She thought to herself.

Her friends would never believe that.

They'd been hounding her ever since she got back three months ago. Three _long _months, She sighed at the thought.

"Yea, right! You where day dreaming again weren't you?" Yuka scolded and shook her finger at Kagome.

"Is it about _him_?" Eri said in her normal soft tone.

"I told you guys I'm over him. It was three months ago anyway, it's... all in the past." She took another sip of her soda. For days her friends have been trying to cheer her up by dragging her all over Tokyo. She was grateful for their attempts but she really just preferred to be left alone.

Yuka scoffed and placed her hands on her hips. "Ya know, there's plenty of fish in the sea. Just find another guy. If he just gave up that easy than it wasn't meant to be ya know?"

Kagome was taken aback by her friends sudden outburst. Was it really that simple? Could she just find someone else?

A sudden pain in her neck told her other wise. She placed her hand over her mark and tried to sooth the dull ache. No, she couldn't be with anyone else, she knew that now. Kouga had slowly found a way into her heart. He had her tied around his clawed finger ever since he marked her.

She wondered if it was the mark that made her fall for him. Though, to her it did not matter. Love was love, and she was told by Hiroko that some she wolves suddenly became detached from their mates after being marked. She shuddered at the thought of being tied to someone you do not even have interest in.

Her fingers fiddled with the sesame seeds on her hamburger. She had to do something, anything to fix what she had broke. The pain of not being with Kouga was becoming all to much for her. Taking one last sip of her soda she stood up and said her goodbyes to her friends.

The three watched their friend retreat out of the restaurant and sighed. She was hopeless and they knew nothing that they'd say would make it any better.

)o(

Kouga hadn't been much better either. The empty void of his mark he laid on Kagome was all to much. He'd often blow off some steam by going out on a 'hunting trip' though Hiroko knew better. She knew he was off to check the well that Kagome went through three full moons ago.

It had been rough with her gone, the pack ran wild most of the time Kouga was gone. They even attacked a small group of humans out in the forest. That was something Kouga took very seriously, but with Kagome gone he was hardly around to do much about it. When he was he just sat in his room sulking.

It wasn't any better when his parents showed up, demanding to see the miko which had harmed their son. They threatened to take Kougas rank as alpha away for such a taboo bonding. Though Hiroko now knew why he'd done such a travesty. Other wolf packs had found out about Kouga's affection towards the girl. Some wanted her for their own for the sheer fact that Kouga was an alpha. Any high ranking wolf interested in such a 'weak' girl obviously has some sort of specialty. Those who didn't want her wanted her dead, and there where far more of those than the other.

Still she knew Kouga needed to make up for the wrong he had placed on Kagome.

Of course she was angry with the young miko, she ran away. Which is not the thing you want to do in a wolf den. Wolves never abandon their pack even if they are hated or under a lot of stress. It shows cowardliness and weakness, something a female alpha should never show. The beautiful she wolf slumped back against the old well. She to could not help but peer down the inky black well once in awhile. She loved Kagome like a sister and even though she had ran she would be by her side, like any dignified wolf should do.

Kouga was there as well but she paid no attention to the shell that was formerly known as Kouga. Not once had she seen him so broken.

"Like a dog awaiting its owners return." She spoke softly, her words carried to Kouga through the gentle summer breeze that blew by. She was not surprised when he did not reply with a snappy comeback, he just stared at the well not moving a muscle. Not one to dawdle on things for to long Hiroko stood and brushed her kimono off.

"I'm heading back to the den to check on _your _pack. Then I'm going to run into the human village to get some supplies ready for when Kagome comes back." Shaking her brown curls she started walking away, until she felt a small tug on her sleeve.

"Do you really think she'll return?"

His eyes never left the well and his words where filled with sadness. Never had he felt so helpless before, he had tried numerous times jumping in the well but to no avail. The blasted portal favored him naught, and he was doomed to suffer the agonizing wait. At one point he had almost ran to the dog for help but Shippo had advised against it. The young kit to had made a promise that she would return once she is ready.

Hiroko took Kougas hand in hers and patted it. She knew without a doubt that Kagome would return to them.

)o(

"One... two...three!" For the fifth time Kagome had tried jumping into the well but her nerves got the better of her. Again she grabbed the rim of the well with all her might and scurried back out. Nails digging into the old wood, she silently bowed her head allowing the tears to fall.

"I'm scared..." She murmured to herself.

She wasn't afraid of his anger or the pack. Okay maybe a little but the real reason why she was afraid was the thought of him rejecting her. That alone stopped Kagome from running back down the rabbit hole.

Images of him and the other pack mates that stood by her flashed before her eyes. With one final gulp she let herself fall, letting go of all the fear she had bottled up inside.

**Authors note:**

**I know it's been awhile and I'm sorry for the short chapters. I really do feel bad for not updating I thought about this story almost everyday I swear it! Either way thank you everyone for all the support your reviews are really keeping me going! **

**OH! Also, I know this chapter is really _really _short but I'm trying new things and I really like writing shorter chapters I feel as though I put way more effort into them than my longer ones! **

**To EVERYBODY who has reviewed so far your support means the world to me! I hope that you'll continue to review and help me grow as a writer.**

**This story is FAR from over _many_ new adventures lie ahead!**


	11. Reunion

'Howling at the moon'

Chapter 11.

'Reunion'

Kouga sat at the well and breathed a heavy sigh.

Why hadn't he supported her, when he should have. Even though the others in the pack where right about how wrong it was that she had ran. Still, he should have stayed, he'd messed up her life with placing his mark upon her.

He hit his head once, then twice out of sheer anger. He knew it was wrong and that his reasons would never justify it. He could claim and say that it was his instincts to protect her from anything that drove him to mark her. Part of it was true but it still didn't make it right.

He turned around and peered onward, the sun had drooped low in the sky. Blanketing the lands in a soft amber glow. He'd watched this sunset many times from that exact spot, how many more could he take? He did not know. His thin thread of hope was about to snap. Even if he was a loyal wolf he wouldn't be able to wait for much longer. His pack needed their leader and he _had_ to go back to them.

Climbing onto his sore feet he started walking away from the well at a slow pace. This would be the last time he would come here. No more sadness, no more abandoning his people to sulk over his lost love.

He needed to be strong, if she never came back he would support her decision. His pace grew into a small jog, with each step he felt as though a heavy weight was lifting off of his back. She was safe, she was happy. Kagome deserved that happiness, even if it wasn't with him.

Just as he was about to reach the edge of the clearing a warm breeze carried an all to familiar scent his way. At first he was skeptical but the smell hit him hard once more. His heart raced as he sped off back to the bone eaters well.

He was there within minutes, peering over the lip of the well he saw a dainty hand reach upward.

Very carefully he hoisted the raven haired miko out. The one he had been longing to see this entire time.

He wanted to embrace her and never let her go, he wanted to tell her how much he had missed her but he was petrified. He didn't know how she would react to him there, after all he had turned his back to her.

A couple of long grueling moments passed, his hands where still holding her shaky ones.

"Hi..." She said meekly.

She knew it was a stupid thing to say but she had no idea at the time. He just kept staring at her, without blinking. It was slightly creepy.

Kouga snapped out of it and opened his mouth to speak, she of course didn't give him the chance to do so.

"I'm sorry!" Her voice shook, and fear wafted off of her like waves.

"I shouldn't have ran to Inuyasha... I shouldn't have ran away from the den. And I shouldn't have an away from you. I just..." She tore he hands away from him.

"I couldn't handle being there after that." She sniffled a bit, she hated how dramatic she was being but she couldn't help it. She didn't expect him to be there right as she got back.

Kouga swallowed and let out a light chuckle, this confused Kagome immensely and sort of ticked her off.

"Why are you laughing?! Do you think this is some kind of joke?" She couldn't believe him, after all they'd been through, after all this time he was laughing at her? It made her feel even more foolish. Maybe he hadn't forgiven her or maybe he was mocking her weakness. Feeling sick of watching him laugh she stepped away.

"I should have never come back!" She turned to dart down the well but luckily he was able to catch her.

"I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing because this whole time I've been thinking you'd hate me or somethin'."

She turned to face him once more and wiped her tears away.

"Kagome, I've been sitting here almost everyday waiting for you to come back. I never thought I'd see you again." He rubbed her cheek with his clawed hand.

"I couldn't get to you, the well didn't let me. I wanted to say how sorry I am for putting you in this position, I shouldn't have done the things I did. Marking you and all... but I'm prepared to spend the rest of my life making it up to you even if you find someone else to love."

That last bit left a bitter taste in his mouth. To be honest he didn't know if he could handle seeing her with another man. The thought killed him on the inside, he would do everything in his power to make sure that never happened.

"I want you back, you're apart of my life now and my pack. I'm my best when you're by my side, I know that now." He took her hands in his once more and waited.

"Are you sure the pack won't hate me?"

He grinned and took her in his arms. "I'll make them love you."

"I'll come back, and I won't run this time."

Those words where enough to make Kouga's heart sore. She was stronger now, he could sense it. She was on her way to becoming an amazing alpha female.

He sat down with her next to the well, the sun still hadn't set. For the first time in many moons he wouldn't be alone for the sunset. He tucked her under his chin and the two sat quietly.

The once black void coming from her mating mark was now sending pulsing happy feelings which Kouga could also feel. He grinned and placed a kiss on her head, nothing had ever felt so right.

**Authors note: Short chapter is short! A small update is still an update right? Hehe... please don't kill me! I'm not good with writing conversations... maybe because I'm horribly awkward in real life. Thank you for reading! Please review!**


	12. Fighting your own battles

**Howling at the Moon**

**Chapter 12.**

**'Fighting your own battles'**

Even though Kouga wanted to keep holding her he knew he couldn't. Night was looming over head and if they where to reach the den it would still be quite late. So he nudged a sleeping Kagome but she protested. It had been a long time since she had felt this warm and she wasn't going to let go without a fight. He stroked her hair a couple times before shifting her weight. He held her bridal style and got into a nice running pace.

Kagome hated being carried like this but at that moment she didn't care, it sort of felt right to her. She knew if she protested he would just give her a list of reasons why he 'needed' to carry her like that. She never knew he could be so good with words, another one of his wolfy talents she guessed.

Kagome watched the trees wiz by before taking a sneak peak at Kouga. She smiled and reached up to give him a light kiss on the cheek. He looked down at her and kissed her nose in return.

It was so nice to have her back but it scared him as well. The constant worry of her wanting to leave haunted his thoughts. He'd probably have to talk to her about it later. Wolves weren't the type to keep their feelings to themselves, they are social creatures after all. Besides, he knew she would figure out that he was acting weirder than usual sooner or later.

The night drew on and his pace quickened, he smelt his pack was close by. He also felt Kagome tense up in his arms, her small hand clutched onto his armor tightly.

"I don't know if I can do this..." She whimpered. She felt the auras of the pack and they where not happy, most likely because she was there.

Kouga skidded to a halt and was forced to put her down when she wiggled out of his arms.

"You _can _do this, I know you can. You're stronger than a lot of them anyway."

"It's not about being stronger or weaker, I feel terrible for running out. God knows most of them didn't like me anyway, but now they must _hate _me."

Kouga snorted and shook his head. Sure the wolf demons weren't all to happy with Kagome coming back. Any normal person could see that.

"Okay, maybe they are upset but they'll get over it. Now is the best time to show them how strong you've become. Running away now would only strengthen their point."

He rubbed the back of his head and sighed.

"It's okay to be nervous, even I was when my Father appointed me the leader of this tribe. They all thought I couldn't do it and they would disobey me at every chance they got. But I stuck it out and proved that I deserved to lead this tribe. I can't force you to do the same, I'll try like hell of course." He chuckled when he saw her smile.

"But in the end it will be your decision if you want to or not."

He held out his hand and waited anxiously for her answer.

Hesitant at first Kagome reached out and placed her palm in his.

"I'll be okay, because you'll be there with me." He nodded and hoisted her up once more only this time she clung to his back and took off at a slow pace.

To be honest he didn't know how they would react to her and he was on full guard now. He never thought in his wildest dreams that he would be on guard around his pack... his family. His parents had a right when they threatened his leadership. He needed to show them his amazing Kagome, and what she could bring to their tribe. Of course weakness was never an option in a wolf tribe. Those who where considered weak where bullied. It was a harsh system Kouga didn't really agree on but it wasn't his place to challenge it.

Kagome was tightly holding his chest, her head was nuzzled in the back of his neck. Kouga could practically taste her fear. Even thought she was afraid it would be more admirable if she stood up to the pack and pushed through it. That alone might gain her some respect.

Reaching the opening of the den Kouga spotted a group of older wolf demons, they where not happy.

How dare their leader bring the human wench back. She had no place among them after running away like a coward. Oh no this would not happen, this was their den as much as it was Kougas.

Stopping only a couple feet away from the wolves Kouga crouched down to let Kagome off. At first she stayed behind Kouga, in the safety of his shadow. Disgusted looks and growls where exchanged between the group and Kouga. They used their wolf tongue, probably to keep her in the dark. She scoffed and stepped away from Kouga.

"Obviously you're talking about me so why don't you stop all the wolf talk and speak to me as well."

She crossed her arms and stuck her hip out, her spunky attitude now showing full form.

"We have nothing to say to you _human._ Nothing good has come from you being here."

Kouga was about to speak up but yet again Kagome cut him off.

"I can handle this Kouga, I don't need you fighting every single one of my battles."

Her tone was soft and gentle so he didn't take it as an insult. She needed to start speaking up for herself, so he nodded and allowed her to speak.

" I know you're all mad at me, and you have every right to be. I shouldn't have run and for that I'm sorry. I don't know how to gain the respect of the pack but I'm committed to trying for as long as it takes."

By now most of the pack members had gathered outside, the smell of Kouga and her own scent had made its way into the den.

"When I first came here, I came with an open mind. I did not judge any of you and I've been trying to find a way to fit in. I may have been in the wrong for running but you have to realize that you to are in the wrong. When Kouga kidnapped me after the birds of paradise attacked, I healed your people with no intent of getting something in return. I think I deserve the benefit of the doubt, all I'm asking for is a second chance."

She took a deep breath, her chest felt like it was going to collapse and she felt like her heart was in her throat.

Kouga placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring squeeze. He had never been more proud of her than ever before, she sounded like an alpha she-wolf.

**A/N: So I've been trying to update more frequently! Hopefully it's an improvement! I'm also writing another story called Blood Iris, which is going to be a T rated SessXkag story. It's in small smaaall drabbles so check it out. Thank you for reading please review!**


	13. Embarrassment

**Howling at the Moon**

**Chapter 13.**

**'Embarrassment'**

The wolves grumbled and exchanged looks. What she said was true, they couldn't deny that.

After a couple of yips and growls one of the men stepped forward and stared daggers at her.

"Prove us wrong human. But run one more time..." He shook the spear in his hand. "And it will be the last time you will set foot in our home."

Kagome eyed him back and nodded. "I don't plan on running anymore." He nodded and the group of wolf men parted and allowed them to enter. They didn't trust her at all but they had to allow her once more chance after that speech.

Even if they had denied her request for redemption Kouga would have forced them anyway.

Making their way into the entrance of the den was not an easy thing to do. They where met with more angered wolf demons. Hiroko was one of them she eyed Kagome before walking up to her. Kagome's face saddened at Hiroko's angered one. Reaching up the She-wolf placed her hands on Kagome's shoulders and held her there for a moment before bringing her into a crushing earth wolf hug.

"I'm so glad you're safe! I was worried sick." Kagome relaxed and hugged her back.

"I'm sorry for having you worry about me Hiroko..."

The sweet moment between friends was cut short when Hiroko gripped Kagome's butt.

"Eh? Where's your tail?" She squeezed harder and Kagome shrieked.

"S-s-stop that! It's hidden okay!? With my reiki! " Seeing the confused look on both Kouga and Hiroko's face made Kagome sigh. "It's like a barrier of some sorts. You can't see my tail but I can. I had to hide it so no one from my ti-... I mean home would notice."

Hiroko placed a well manicured hand on her mouth and laughed.

"You... have a barrier on your butt!" This caused Kouga to laugh along with her.

Kagome twirled around and stomped her foot.

"I did what I needed to do alright!" She closed her eyes and let the barrier fall, revealing her black bushy tail. This of course only encouraged the two and the laughter continued. Kagome shook her head and folded her arms.

Finally when they had calmed down they said goodbye to Hiroko for the night and confronted the large group of uncertain wolf demons. Kagome talked them through what had happened she even apologized multiple times for running away. Though they where not fully convinced they accepted it anyway. Some of course didn't and challenged both Kagome and Kouga with questions and 'what ifs'.

Halfway through convincing them all Kouga was at his wits end and just sped walked to their den. He was in no mood for anymore challenges. He tore off his hairband and removed his chest plate feverishly.

Seeing his obvious irritation Kagome walked up and placed her palm on the back of his shoulder. A silent but well needed gesture. He placed his over sized hand on hers and sighed. He knew it would be hard on her, and he was relieved to she was taking it so well.

A thought suddenly popped into her head.

"Hey Kouga... where is Shippou?" Her heart sank. How could she forget about her little orange fuzzball?

Kouga turned around and Scooped her up bridal style and carried her over to the makeshift bed of furs.

"When you first vanished he spent a lot of time with me by the well. He explained everything to me."

She winced at his hurt tone. She was going to tell him eventually, unfortunately things happen.

"He kept saying how you'd always return a couple days later. I waited for days on end but you never showed. Eventually Shippou went to that Kitsune training school for tricks."

Kagome bit her lower lip. He had waited for days, the guilt pooled in her stomach.

"Kouga I'm so sorry I didn't know.. If I had..."

Before she could beat herself up anymore Kouga planted a kiss on her lips and wrapped her in a loving embrace. She blushed at the gesture but reciprocated by snuggling into his neck. How she had gone without his touch was beyond her. They relaxed there for a couple moments enjoying each others company.

"Don't beat yourself up anymore about it Kagome, you're here now. That's all that matters."

He looked down at her and stroked her hair gently before pulling her into another small kiss. It was innocent but her body responded differently. It was like a match being lit, warmth pooled in her lower regions.

It wasn't long before Kouga scented her sweet spicy arousal. His heart quickened and his kiss became more demanding. He'd waited so long for her to be in his arms once more. It made this moment all the better.

Kagome curled her arms around his neck as he rolled on top of her. A pulsing sensation of pleasure came from her mating mark. It was a refreshing feeling from the all to familiar ache she had experienced in her time. Her body ached for his in a way that was foreign to her. Sure they had done things in the past but the thought of being intimate with Kouga still made her nervous.

Kouga pulled away and looked down at the raven haired girl beneath him. She was beautiful, her black locks piled around her shoulders, while her cheeks where stained pink. Her eyes held a hazy look to them and her now reddened lips where parted slightly. It was an all to welcoming site for the hungry wolf demon.

He reached down and played with the end of her shirt. She shivered at the feel of his claws dancing along her stomach. Pushing his own boundaries he slid his hand up her body, feeling every inch of her creamy delicate skin. He wanted to take her so bad and his already rock hard erection confirmed that. With all of his will he pulled his hand from under her shirt and sat up abruptly.

The loss of his touch made her whimper. Kagome blinked. What in the world just happened? Did she do anything that may have upset him? She sat up and eyed the back of his head while she composed herself.

"Kouga..."

Her voice was not helping with his control at all. He dug his fang into his lower lip and clenched his fist. He needed to calm down and fast before his beast took hold of him completely.

"I can't Kagome."

He didn't mean to sound harsh but he couldn't be near her scent any longer so he lunged forward and beat a hasty retreat out of his den.

Kagome was a mix of all sorts of emotions, from disappointment, to worry, to anger. She replayed what happened in her mind. It just seemed like a really steamy make out session to her but she wasn't dumb. She put the pieces together fast. Was he trying to have sex with her? Is that why he panicked? She blushed. Why would he leave because of that? Wasn't it normal for mates to well...mate? She clasped her hand on her mouth and giggled like a school girl at that thought. Oh how she had changed.

)o(

Kouga ran using his wind powers to push him faster. He bypassed all the unwanted questions from the still angry pack members and had managed to scatter some freshly cleaned fur. The shouts from the working wolves went in one ear and out the other.

Without hesitation he stripped from his armor and threw himself into the river. There, hopefully he could find ease for his engorged problem. He wadded in the water for what seemed like an eternity. His eyes where barely above the water as he scanned the area for unwanted eyes. He would have to explain himself to Kagome, she was probably confused as hell right now.

Kouga glanced down at his still erect penis and scowled grimly. Not wanting to do what he was about to do he growled and slowly gripped it with his hand. He hadn't had to do this since he was a pup it was downright degrading. Slowly he started to massage his length, images of Kagome lying beneath him fueled him for his imminent release. It didn't take long before his painful erection came to an end though the images from Kagome still hadn't left his mind.

Finishing up he climbed out of the water and dressed himself in his armor.

Making his way back to the den he heard snickers coming from younger tribe members.

"Out for a dip Kouga?" One of them called tauntingly.

Of course they could smell it on him their noses weren't dull. He let out a fierce snarl and the younger wolves slammed their mouths shut but kept their smiles broad across their face.

When he made it back into the den Kagome was sitting up looking through one of the scrolls he had.

She looked up when he came in and smiled at the ashamed look he had. She kind of guessed what he went to do but she knew better to say anything about the act he had committed.

"Are you okay?" She asked innocently.

He shrugged and sat down next to her staring at the roof of his chamber.

"We can't fully mate yet... not until we clear things up."

She set the scroll aside and turned to him.

"Clear the mess up with the pack?" Of course she wasn't fully ready to have sex with him, but she didn't want to say that right now.

He shook his head.

"When the leader of a tribe mates with another they must get the blessing from each pack elder. Which means we have to go see other tribes."

"You mean like... Ayame's tribe?" She gulped at the thought of the red haired she-wolf.

Kouga chuckled. The first thing that came to her mind was Ayame. He couldn't blame her, she and Kagome didn't really hit it off when they first met.

"Yes Ayame is from the north they're primarily Earth wolves and they have tunnels far greater than any other tribe, they also are more crafty. They make and trade furs and clothing, it's become a wolf hotspot for trading. Then there's the Western water tribe, they obviously pride themselves with their unmatched water abilities. They can actually make dens underwater."

Kagome's eyes widened at the thought of being able to live under a lake or even the sea!

"You've been the the eastern windy mountains we have more wind users here. And Finally there's the southern Fire forest hot springs. It to, is like the north and has become a hotspot. Wolves visit there all the time they've made it into their own massive hot springs bath house."

Kagome clapped her hands together and a smile spread on her face.

"I can't wait to see! I can't imagine what it would look like! I've never really seen those places before."

Kouga smiled at her enthusiasm and kissed her cheek.  
>"All in good time, and once we've receive our blessings you're mine completely."<p>

Kagome blushed and leaned into Kouga. Things where going to be alright.

**A/N: YAY! Updates all around! I hope you like this chapter, I've been looking forward to getting Kagome and Kouga on the road for some time now. Adventuring they go! **


	14. Frostbitten

**Howling at the Moon**

**Chapter 14.**

**'Frostbitten'**

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers! I'm not dead, far from it! I just came back from over seas. How was your holidays?! I hope everything was as amazing for you as it was for me. Anyway on with the story.**

It was hot and muggy, the rain that fell the night before made the air hot and thick. That didn't keep the wolf tribe from doing their daily duties. Already a group of younger wolves were sparring outside and breakfast had already been made by some of the older demons. Groups of men and woman sat in circles chatting and giggling. A few of the girls giggled and blushed while the single males flaunted their muscles or discussed how strong they are.

Hiroko was demonstrating her earth powers to some of the earthen pups while Nakatsu lazily eyed her from the patch of grass he was resting on. The two had been getting closer and closer as the days went on. This was something that was well known throughout Kouga's tribe. Though Hiroko would deny it, she would never refuse a chance to sneak away with him.

While she was teaching the pups about combining different rocks to make different densities Nakatsu took the opportunity to launch a small pebble at her. Of course it wasn't big enough to cause her injury. The pebble went whizzing through the air but stopped suddenly just before it could make connection with Hirokos's butt.

Her temple throbbed with anger, she knew it was Nakatsu. That fool was always finding some way to bug her. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach. Deep down she loved his playful antics. Ever since he started showing her the first sign of attention she had been spending more time at the den. His ragitey red hair and shining golden eyes always seemed to burrow into her heart.

Swiftly, she spun around sending her curly locks into the air. Her cheeks where flushed with red and her hands balled into little fists. She didn't speak a single word. Instead she sent the pebble straight back at Nakatsu, successfully beaming him between the eyes.

While he was incapacitated she turned back to the pups and clapped her hands while titling her head to the side. She had a innocent yet devilish smile plastered on her face.

"Now that pups, is how you deal with idiots."

**)o(**

Kouga scanned the area the dew that had clung to the grass made the air smell fresh. The morning was going especially good. The hunters had managed to catch breakfast earlier than usual and no one was acting out or challenging him. He expected things to go a lot worse when Kagome came back. However, she handled the situation perfectly. She stood up and took responsibility for her actions, admitting you where wrong is not always a bad thing. Anyone can simply point a finger and pass the blame onto someone else, but a true leader stands up and takes blame when needed.

He knew that he to was in the wrong for turning his back on Kagome, but saying sorry to the pack would have been pointless. To them he did what was natural to a wolf; when someone betrays the pack or runs out on them, they are shunned. It was his nature, but then again Kagome was human. Even though apologizing to the pack would have been meaningless, he jumped at the chance for redemption when Kagome came back.

From that moment on he made a vow to stay with her no matter what. Even if it goes against his nature or even his pack, she was his soon to be fully mate and she would be his top priority. He took a deep breath and a smirk appeared on his face. It smelt so nice having her so near, her angelic natural aroma always clung to him.

Now that she was part wolf (Not demon), she was subconsciously coating him with it. It was a sign of possession in wolves, it warded away the attention of other females. Not that she would need to in the first place. He didn't care for any females other than her and only her.

_Other females._ His brow furrowed at that thought. Could Ayame still be able to challenge Kagome for the right to be his mate? Kagome bore his mark, claiming her to be his. A mark that is unable to be removed... or was it?

Sure nobody believes they could be removed but maybe that was just a myth.

He'd have to talk to one of the elders at the other tribes to be sure. If there was a way to remove it, he would let Kagome chose whether or not she would want to use it. He prayed silently to himself she wouldn't. He couldn't imagine the loneliness that would accompany letting her go.

He took a deep breath and swallowed hard. It felt as though a lump had formed in his throat. Would it be terrible to ask her not to use it? Could he really be that selfish? At the moment he could not say, in time he would find out.

He shook his head, his paranoia was getting to him lately. He had tasted what it was like for her to leave him and now it was one of his greatest fears.

Before he could continue his train of paranoid thinking he was interrupted by one of his closes friends, Tsume.

Tsume wasn't a huge looking wolf demon, he was average in size. His straight black hair reached just to his pointy ears. While his eyes held an emerald green color with just a few specks of gold. He was carrying a scroll and had an accomplished look upon his face.

"Here it is. It took awhile to find." He reached his hand out and gave Kouga the scroll.

Tsume scratched the back of his head and coughed.

"So, you're taking Kagome to the elders?"

It wasn't his place to ask but his curiosity got the better of him. Normally He and Kouga never got to talk to often, though they where close friends growing up. As they grew they both sort of went their separate ways. He was the scroll keeper, who loved nothing more than to fill his mind with knowledge of anything and everything.

Sure, Kouga enjoyed reading like he did but not to that extent. While Kouga was out hunting and rushing into battle he was more than happy to stay with his collection of scrolls.

"Thanks for this Tsume, I know how ya hate people taking your stuff." Kouga nodded his head and smiled. He would always consider Tsume to be one of his closest friends. He frowned a bit, a guilty feeling crept its way inside of his chest. He needed to reconnect with him after all of this mating business was over.

"I figure we should set out as soon as everyone has calmed down. I don't want to start a riot when we do decide to leave."

It was the most sensible though Tsume had heard from Kouga for awhile now. Grantit he had no qualms with the new lady being in their midst but he did find it to be a horrible plan. Kouga should have warned the tribe before bringing her. Maybe then they would have had an easier time accepting the human girl.

Kouga wasted no time in opening the scroll, revealing all its hidden secrets. It was a map that gave away all the locations of each main wolf tribe and sub tribe.

Tsume glanced at the intricately painted scroll then back at Kouga. It seemed odd for one such as he to ask for such a scroll. As a leader Kouga should know where each tribe was settled. The desire for an answer hung at the tip of his tongue but he kept his mouth shut. It was not his place to question his alpha.

Kouga ran his eyes over the scroll then gave a sideways look towards Tsume. As if reading his mind Kouga answered the unspoken question.

"I though Kagome would like to see it." He stated simply.

Tsume blinked astounded. Sure he knew they where going to be mates, but to give someone so new such valuable information was unheard of. Not only did this map indicate each route to take to get to every tribe and sub tribe but it showed secret entrances that where usually left unguarded.

This would not sit well with the elders if they where to find out that is, he hoped his friend was making the right choice.

"When you are done with it... please bring it back to me." It wasn't an order but rather a nervous request. He hated loaning things out to people. The items most of the time would be returned in horrible quality, some where even impossible to repair. Normally he would flat out deny anyone who asked but Kouga was alpha. And an alphas word is law.

Kouga rolled up the scroll carefully and offered a light chuckle before patting Tsume on the back.

He was such a timid worried wolf.

"Tsume, you've known me probably longer than anyone, I won't let you down."

The smaller male wolf perked up and smiled. Seeing for the first time in years his old friend.

**)o(**

Kagome yawned and stretched her arm over to where Kouga would have been resting. She wasn't shocked at all when she felt the spot empty. He had a knack for waking up earlier than her.

The mugginess in the air made her groan. Humidity was the worst for her. She hated the heat, though she adored the rain.

"I suppose you have to take the good with the bad." She smiled and pushed the fur away. Today was a new day, she wasn't going to mope around because of the weather. Kagome was determined to do something productive today.

Stretching once more she got to her feet and noticed she had no clothes to wear. Normally Hiroko would have brought her a Kimono but she hadn't today. Kagome bit her tender lower lip, the fear that she was upset with her secretly lingered. She shook the feeling and ran her fingers through her hair to try and untangle the mess. She'd have to wear her current atire until she was able to find the curly haired wolf demon.

She felt stupid for letting Kouga whisk her away like that. She should have ran back to her time to pick up some supplies and clothes.

Feeling as though she did enough with her appearance she exited their den and made her way into the main den. The smell of breakfast was still lingering a bit. She wasn't surprised when she saw all the nasty looks from the wolf demons. She expected them to be like this. Normally she would feel nervous or even sometimes scared but now she held her head high and kept walking.

Her stomach growled a bit but she didn't try to get some food. She knew there wouldn't be any for her, or at least they would try to make it seem that way. She turned her nose to the scowling female that poorly hid the pot of morning meat.

She would not let them get to her, she would prove that she was better than that.

Finally making her way out into the sunshine she spotted Hiroko and Nakatsu, they seemed to be content sitting next to each other.

_'So that's what she was doing...'_ Kagome grinned from ear to ear and waved to them. Of course they waved back.

Before Kagome could continue her little leisurly walk she was grabbed from behind and twirled in the air.

"There you are, I've been waiting for you to get up. Do all humans like to sleep the day away?" Kouga asked and planted a kiss on her forehead.

She giggled. It used to be he only held her hands when they met up but now this was so much better. It felt great to finally be wanted.

"Well, I'm sorry for not being a morning person, what have you been up to?"

Her question brought Kouga back down to earth. He set her down then reached within his fur pelt he pulled out the scroll and placed it in her hands. Kagome took it and traced her fingers along the golded colored case. It appeared to be made with gold but it had an odd bluish tint to it and had carvings of wolves laid into it.

Pulling it open Kagome gazed at the intricately painted lines. They swirled along the paper elegantly, whoever painted it was very good at their craft.

"Kouga, this is beautiful." She exclaimed. She had seen the artworks on many scrolls but the detail on this one blew those out of the water.

"We're here." Kouga stated simply as he unrolled the scroll more and pointed to a small picture of mountains.

"In order to reach each of the major packs we'll need this scroll to find them. The way could be dangerous if we're not careful. Each tribe likes to have a certain amount of secrecy."

Kagome blinked for a moment as a look of confusion set on her pretty features.

"What about your tribe Kouga? Shippo was able to find this place within a couple of hours, why is this tribe so exposed?"

Kouga laughed nervously then shook his head. "We have protection on the ground set up along the roads. Your kit can fly." He stated simply. Of course he was embarrassed that the fox could find his tribe so easily but not many people would venture this far into the mountains. The birds of paradise made sure of that.

Kagome let out a bubbly giggle.

"So you're telling me my little Shippo managed to outsmart your guards?"

He shook his head. Her laugh made his heart flutter. He loved seeing the way her eyes lit up when she was happy.

"We're wind wolves, most of us anyway. What we can do is move fast, and manipulate wind to a point, we cannot fly so yes he was able to best us." His tone was teasing.

He sighed. "We're not the strongest elemental wolves, but we make do. We also have a few stray fire and earth elements in our pack so we have a pretty decent defensive line."

"Like Hiroko with her earth affinity." She added thoughtfully.

He nodded then turned his attention back to the scroll. Placing a clawed finger on the scroll once more he traced along a small black line with his claw.

"This is the safest route we can take."

Kagome tilted her head and followed the line with her eyes. She watched Kouga stop on a beautifully painted picture of a waterfall.

"A waterfall? That's where the first pack is located?" It hardly seemed like a protected place.

"The first major pack. There are other smaller settlements but we do not need to visit them. This one however..." He gave emphasis by tapping the scroll. "Is the home of the water wolves, it is also where my father was born."

Kagome looked at Kouga and wondered, what kind of man was Kougas father like? Kouga must have gotten that cocky attitude somewhere.

"Your father?" She couldn't help but ask. Her curiosity always got the better of her, it was both a blessing and a curse.

"Yea, he controls water unlike any other. We don't see eye to eye most of the time, he's also not very fond of humans." Kouga shook his head. Getting his fathers acceptance would be a tough thing to do.

"Oh great..." Kagome groaned. She was hopping to at least have a single bit of luck on her side, but sadly that was never the case. Even still, the idea of seeing each tribe was lucky enough.

"When do we leave?" The sooner the better she thought. She had been thinking about each of the lands for awhile now and she just couldn't keep her excitement from bubbling over.

"Tomorrow at dawn, it should take us about a day if we keep at top speed." He was happy with her excited scent swirling around him. He'd rather her be happy about visiting than nervous. Wolves do not to well around nervous humans.

He spoke while rolling up the scroll carefully. Damaging something this priceless would be unforgivable. Especially in the eyes of the tribes scroll keeper.

Kagome was just about to voice her displeasure about running non stop when a sudden pain made her cry out.

Kouga had it all figured out. They'd set off tomorrow after he'd give word to his tribe about the completion of their mating mark. Then they'd make their way to the-

His thoughts suddenly cut of by the sound of her distress.

She grabbed the front of her shirt and stumbled forward. Was she having a heart attack? She doubted it she was a healthy young girl with no history of disease but the pain said other wise.

Kouga who was now yelling for Hiroko and Nakatsu was supporting almost all of her weight. When Seconds ticked by far to slowly for Kouga until the duo managed to arrive. The look of horror was easily readable on each of their face.

Nakatsu was normally so cheerful and silly, seeing that look made Kouga quesea.

Hiroko ran over and quickly brushed Kagomes bangs from her face.

"Kagome what's wrong? What's hurting you?" She asked while trying to keep her voice at a calm level. It wasn't working Kagome wasn't responding to her questions. Her heart sank and her breathing seemed heavy. Before she allowed herself to panic even more she took a deep breath.

"Lay her down Kouga!"

Kouga nodded and immediately set Kagome down on the grass as gently as he could. She was already in a huge amount of pain by what he could tell. When he slid his arms from under her she started convulsing violently. A group of on lookers had managed to crowd around the drama that was unfolding.

This wasn't good, Hiroko had seen this a couple of times at the human village. There was a girl who suffered from these terrors weekly, and from what she saw they were excrutiating. She prayed Kagome did not come down with the same sickness.

Hiroko placed her palms on Kagomes cheeks they were icy cold and started barking orders.

"Nakatsu run and get water and the healer fast! Kouga you hold her body down so she doesn't hurt herself."

Each male took to their assigned jobs fast. Nakatsu ran at full speed into the den while Kougas held her arms and torso to him.

Hiroko lifted one of Kagome's eye lids to find her eyes rolled back into her head.

Before she could say another word Kagome suddenly stopped moving. Her convulsion seemed to end and Hiroko let out a hushed cooing sound.

"Everything's going to be alright..." Her voice wasn't her normal velvet smooth tone but rather it was shaky.

Kouga released her lower body and moved up to her side once the convulsion stopped.

He took one of her hands in his and stroked her forehead lovingly.

He let out a breath of relief she was still breathing. But that didn't do much to ease his mind. Hopefully the healer would have more information.

As quickly as Kouga himself Kagome threw her free arm out and clutched the grass beneath her. Her blue eyes flew open and her lips parted. With each breath she released a small amount of fog could be seen as if it were a cold winters day.

Their eyes were drawn to the frost that was spreading from beneath her clenched hand.

**A/N: Hm, I don't know if I like this chapter all to much... but I know you guys probably really wanted an update. Even though it takes me awhile to update I won't forget about my stories. I'll always be here updating! So enjoy and please review!**


	15. A Winters Storm in Summer

**Howling at the Moon**

**Chapter 15.**

**'A Winters Storm in Summer'**

Silence followed suit once she stopped thrashing. Clouds consumed the once sunny afternoon, and a cold chill spread through the air. The temperature was plummeting to unfathomable levels for being the summer. The frost that the wolves dreaded every year seemed to be returning, the harsh winter they had suffered this year was showing itself again.

Being demons the cold usually wasn't a bother for them. They could withstand almost any freezing temperature, but this cold was different, it seeped right in to their bones. The once warm wind blew through them delivering an icy blast. The frost that had appeared to be the start of the unusual weather now spread to the lining of trees.

Summer beetles and insects where falling dead off the trunks as the frost inched up the bark. Leaves that had been swaying in the breeze froze solid and stood still. Breath exhaled by the surrounding observers could be seen clearly.

"What's going on here?" An older voice crackled out, it was the healer. She wore a bushy fur coat around her top half in order to shield her from the furious cold winds. Her gray hair was tied up into a messy bun while strands fell by either side of her face. She was horribly wrinkled due to her old age, and her eyes were small and beady. Her lips were tinted black with some sort of goop and her nails where long and cracked. They to seemed to be black.

"Such a fierce blizzard at a strange time..." Her old voice held meaning and a strange guteral accent. Her jet black eyes narrowed in on the scene. Kagome was lying in the middle of it all. She scoffed, of course it was the human brat that caused this. She didn't have a problem with her mortality, it was the trouble she brought with her that irked the old healer. To be honest she was surprised she wasn't sent to her more often. The human was hardy she'd give her that.

But this magic, she had never seen it before. Her mind went straight to affinities, not once has there been this kind. There had been other different types, branching off of the basic ones. Just recently in the past fifty years a girl was born with a very unique earth affinity. Instead of making the earth move she could bring life into it. The girl merly had to place her hands on the ground and focus her energy into that one spot to make a plant grow. She was also able to make fruit grow on trees that did not seem to blossom.

She was truly an accett unfortunately jealousy still reigned in the world of affinities. The girl had been killed off before she could master her element. Some say other earth wolves killed her in a foolish attempt to gain her ability.

The old wolf shook her head in pity. Stupidity was something humans did not covet alone.

She groaned and shifted a bone cane in her hand as she walked towards the unconsious girl. Giving Kouga a good smack on the noggin to move she sat down and placed her hand on Kagome's forehead. It was like placing your hand on snow.

Unpleasant as it was she still kept her hand there and muttered to herself. A yellow glow appeared from her finger tips and soon disipated when her words stopped.

Kagome's eyes shot open and she sat straight up. She glanced around and blinked a couple of times. Her mind felt fuzzy and her body was exhausted. Her eyes locked with kouga. Fear was present in them, what was going on? When she spoke out she noticed the foggy breath come from her mouth.

"What's going on?"

The others looked around nervously at one another. Kouga was the first to speak up.

"Kagome, do you feel alright? Are you cold?" She shook her head.

"I'm alright...why is everyone looking at me like that?"

True they had been staring at her intently ever since she came to. She swallowed hard and looked at her hand. It had an icy blue sheen on it. She gasped and ripped it from the frosty earth. Using her other hand she wrapped it around her wrist and stared at her palm with wide eyes.

"What the...?" It didn't feel cold at all but it looked as if someone had stuck her hand in a freezer over night.

"It appears you have an affinity child and an odd one at that." The old woman's crackly voice spoke words that made no sense to Kagome.

How could she, a _human_ of no demon blood possibly have an affinity. Only strong wolves were grantid that honor.

"That's... impossible." It was hard to accept the truth but seeing the damage she had done to the grass and life around her it was impossible to deny.

"If I froze everything then why aren't you guys hurt? Why frost?"

The healer smiled her brown teeth showing, this would probably mean the death for the troublesome girl.

"Some elite wolves have special abilities with elements. They surpass all others and are gifted with unheard of affinities." She clicked her tongue and grabbed Kagome's hand.

"My guess would be you have the second level of the water affinity. But be that as it may you are highly uneducated in this subject. Everybody happens to be in the dark about it. If you are not careful you could end up hurting many innocent people."

The healer paused and eyed Kagome's hand. 

"As to why you did not harm us while on your rampage, I do not know."

"Second... level?" Kagome repeated dumbfounded. She looked up at the gray sky her eyes wide with fear. All of this was because of her. Ever since she came to the tribe nothing but trouble had come of it. Was she ever going to get out of this vicious cycle? And now she could hurt so many people, that was the opposite of what she wanted to do.

"How do I stop ..." Kagome waved her hand around to try and add emphasis to the mess she had made. Unfortunately the small gesture sent a blast of ice into the sky. It swirled around beautifully before disintigrating.

"... this." She finished in complete shock. How on earth had she managed to do that? Part of her feared it but the other was completely entranced by what she could do.

"First of all, no sudden movements." The healers voice was hard and angered. "You could kill someone with that!"

She grabbed the fur off of her back and shredded part of it with her blackened claw. With the pieces she tore off she started roughly wrapping Kagome's hands together.

"You will do nothing until your cursed affinity wears off. It has to, sooner or later. In the mean time your hands will stay bound."

Kouga held back a growl. He knew this was for the best, even though he hated it.

"We were headed to the west tomorrow, maybe they have answers." Kouga offered the healer some input.

The healer scoffed at the idea. She never liked water affinities, they always seemed in love with themselves. She had once visited the western wolf tribes and vowed never to go back. The pompus rain makers were to much for her nerves

"Unlikely. This sort of thing doesn't happen often." The woman adjusted her torn fur and looked back to Kagome. 

"My name is Toami, in case you were wondering and until this storm dies down you won't be able to go anywhere." Already flakes of snow came fluttering down.

"It's best we get inside for now, my body isn't what it used to be."

Hiroko helped her up and started walking back to the den. She looked over she shoulder and Kouga gave a nod of thanks.

He watched until they safely made it in and then let out a loud howl.

Everyone but Kagome seemed to understand what that meant. The tribe seemed to stop what they were doing and started to head back into the den.

"Lets go Kagome..." He grabbed her bound hands and lifted her up with ease. As they were walking back to the den each step Kagome took a small amount of ice appeared beneath her feet. Kouga noticed this and lifted her into the air bridal style.

"Don't let the healer see that... she might want to bind those to." He chuckled light heartedly.

To be honest he was downright scared, not just for her but for his pack. Things were already bad as is, this could just topple everything they've worked so hard on over. Once they managed to get everybody inside Kouga carried her towards the fire at the center of the room and seated her next to it.

"Maybe the warmth will keep it at bay." He said.

She nodded and starred into the fire. All they could do is hope that her affinity would somehow calm down.

As time ticked on the storm seemed to get worse. Finally when cubs started to complain Kouga ordered some of the lower ranking wolves to seal the entarence.

Sitting by the fire seemed to help, she had removed the bindings to check her hands. They seemed normal, and she stopped spreading frost where ever she walked or sat. Needless to say Kouga was more than relieved. Now if only the storm would go away things would be perfect. Grabbing two bowls he walked over to the feeding area and got himself and Kagome some food. He walked back to were she was sitting and handed her the bits of good meat he managed to find.

"I never saw you eat... so I figured you'd be hungry." She managed a small nod and took the bowl from his hand.

She smiled when she saw the meat. Of course it was meat, they were wolves after all. She'd have to show them how to grow their own vegetables later.

The two sat in silence while the pack seemed to be all to chatty today. It was apparent that Kagome's new ability was a good thing. Some were saying that it would be a good addition to the tribe. Others of course were not as enthused, the storm was their main worry.

"What if I never learn how to control it... What if I end up hurting someone?" Her voice was shaky and her eyes began to tear up. Even though she kept her head low Kouga could tell just by her scent and the mark that she was upset.

"You will, we all have to. You're not the only one who has had problems with their affinity. You should see a fire wolf have a tantrum, that's something to see." He laughed and pulled her close. Even though the fire had helped she was still unusually cold.

"Just one step at a time." He kissed the top of her head and she leaned into him.

**A/N: Yes Yes I know its short but I plan on updating frequently. You guys deserve it! I hope you find this chapter interesting. Please don't forget to review it really keeps my spirits up and it drives me to write more. Thank you thank you!**


End file.
